Behind Those Teal Eyes
by VyxenSkye
Summary: First in Sky of Night Saga. IchiHitsu, MPREG. Ichigo and Toshiro have been a steady couple for three years, and Ichigo decides he wants kids… Join them for a journey through pregnancy, injury, heartache, love, and finally, parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Behind Those Teal Eyes

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro have been a steady couple for three years, and Ichigo decides he wants kids… Join them for a journey through pregnancy, injury, heartache, love, and finally, parenthood.

Warnings: **_Yaoi, obviously. MPREG_**! I just love Mpregs, and there are so few Bleach ones that I decided to write one of my own. That, and I'm suffering from HIRS (HitsuIchi Rush Syndrome)

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I pretty much ignore all of the arcs after the rescuing of Rukia. When I started this fic I had not yet seen all of the episodes (though I have now) so I pretty much disregarded them. Hinamori is fine, not in a coma, nothing, just cause I kinda like her. I do, however, make a reference to the first movie, though it's small and only in this first chapter. Ichigo knows and can control his Hollow, though no one else is aware of it. That's all I can think of… If anyone has any questions, PLEASE ASK! I love it when I get questions; it helps me to fix things!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo, age 20, decided one night (or more accurately, one morning) that he wanted kids.

The orange-head almost laughed at himself that one, after all, he'd never been much of a kid person. He's never thought of it.

Even so, as he stared up into the dark bedroom, the need for a family hit him. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his bangs in exasperation. What an odd thing for him, of all people, to get.

A movement at his side reminded him why this was odd. He turned his head, but was careful to keep the rest of his body still. His brown eyes softened as they fell on his bedmate, his heart warming.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, child prodigy and renowned captain of squad ten of the Gotei 13. Ichigo smiled faintly as he looked the boy-like shinigami over, his eyes raking over the smaller's frame.

Small, slender, and petite, Toshiro was almost delicate to Ichigo's eyes. Soft, silky snow-white hair spiked away from his head, giving him an almost rugged look that sometimes clashed with his boyish features. While awake Toshiro was cool and collected, always serious, but when he was asleep that all disappeared.

Asleep, Toshiro was as innocent as his looks implied. Drawn together brows would relax, smoothing out his forehead and his making his eyes seem larger than normal. Ichigo loved Toshiro's eyes, a hard, ice teal, strong and determined, windows to his heart. They were currently hidden behind his lids, the dark lashes brushing his baby soft cheeks.

Ichigo stilled as Toshiro shifted, breathing out and parting his soft, plump lips, moving closer to the taller's body and pressing his face against Ichigo's neck. The orange-head smiled as he felt the small nose brush over his pulse point, and then Toshiro went still once more.

With another smile Ichigo closed his eyes, pressing his nose into the white hair just beneath his face. The scent of snow and winter came to him; filling his body and making him shiver faintly. With his eyes closed he focused on the feel of their bodies against each other, fitted together like a puzzle.

Ichigo shivered again, the feel of Toshiro's cool skin making him cold. Even though Toshiro was in a gigai, he was almost always cold, the fact that he was shinigami, coupled with his power over ice and snow made him cold. In contrast, Ichigo was always warm, a good change to the boyish captain's chilly flesh.

Time had passed quickly after the rescue of Rukia, and Ichigo had officially become a substitute shinigami. Adventures had continued, Hollows were destroyed. And then came the adventure with Senna.

Ichigo hadn't seen much of the tiny captain during the rescue of Rukia, but when he had appeared for this moment, Ichigo had been mesmerized. For his small size, Toshiro was powerful, and he was committed once he chose to do something. The mere sight of the captain wielding his beautiful icy zanpaktou was enough to send shudders down Ichigo's spine. Not only that, but he had enough of a thick head and determination to rival Ichigo himself, and had a certain beauty that the orange-head had never seen.

Despite himself, the orange-head found that he was massively attracted to the little shinigami.

He hadn't been able to do anything about that until Christmas, when a large number of the shinigami had gone to Ichigo's flat. Being in the Soul Society, there wasn't much of a Christmas, so Ichigo had invited Rukia and Renji.

They had hauled along Matsumoto, Momo, Byakuya, and Toshiro. While Ichigo had been disgruntled because of this, he had welcomed them, and it had ended up being a full Christmas.

Apparently there had been a reason, because not long after Ichigo had explained the tradition of mistletoe (at the prompting of Rukia, who had seen it around the town and on TV) the little bits of green started showing up around the house. Renji and Rukia were the first to get caught, and exchanged a blushing kiss.

After that it was Matsumoto and Byakuya. Rukia's silent brother had refused to do anything, so Matsumoto had given him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ichigo somehow knew that they were all plotting something, except for Byakuya, of course. Momo had sent Toshiro on some ventures for food, presents, and other random things. When he actually did what she asked they were all a little shocked, but made no comments. At some point, when Rukia had sent Ichigo for more drinks, Momo pushed Toshiro into the kitchen when Ichigo called for a little help. Tall Matsumoto had then put a bit of mistletoe on the doorframe.

Oh yea. They were planning something.

"Yes!"

Ichigo and Toshiro, who were carrying drinks by a joint effort, paused, blinking in shock. Rukia was giggling faintly, and Renji snorted. "Look up, you two."

Blinking, Ichigo looked up. He instantly groaned, rolling his brown eyes before looking down at the captain at his side. Toshiro was glaring up at the little bit of green, his cheeks tinged pink.

Ichigo shrugged, heading into the room and putting down the sodas, turning back to Toshiro who was still standing in the doorway.

"Well?"

The tiny captain sent a death glare in his direction, stomping into the room and putting the drinks down. "No."

"But _taichou_!!" Matsumoto said, drawing out her words. "It's tradition, you have to do it!"

Toshiro glared at her, crossing his arms. "I will do no such thing! Both Kurosaki and I are male; there should be no contact like that between us!"

"Doesn't bother me." Ichigo put in, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Toshiro turned his glare to the orange-head. "And you, Kurosaki, I expected more of a fight from you."

Ichigo grinned. "I'm bisexual, why should I care? You're pretty cute."

"Cute?.!" An angry blush flitted onto Toshiro's face, his eyes flaring. "I am not cute!"

The taller's grin got wider. "Are too. Now come on, where's my kiss _Shiro-chan_?"

"That's Hitsugaya-_taichou _to you!"

Ichigo advanced on the small shinigami, his grin going wicked. "Come, it's just one little kiss, it won't hurt you."

"You stay away Kurosaki!"

Thanks to his larger frame and more powerful body, Ichigo was able to back Toshiro up the nearby wall, pinning him with his feet about a foot off the floor. While Ichigo wouldn't normally do this (he would have rather just laughed it off; even though he had a massive crush on the tiny captain, he didn't want anyone to know that) he was enjoying teasing the small captain, if only to get this rare emotion.

Toshiro was bright red, his eyes going wide and shocked as he stared at Ichigo. His hands were pressed against the taller's shoulders, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Ichigo leaned closer, his eyes gleaming with amusement as Toshiro gulped audibly. He paused only a centimeter away, and then dove in and claimed the tiny captain's lips.

This was something that Ichigo had never experienced. In the first few times that he had ever been kissed or kissed someone he had never felt this. There was a blazing spark, one that shot to the core of his soul. Toshiro's cool lips were soft and hesitant, parting beneath his touch.

For the first time, Ichigo understood what it was to _live_.

When they finally broke apart Toshiro was breathing rapidly, his cheeks flushed pink and his teal eyes bright with an emotion Ichigo had never seen in them.

It was then that Ichigo realized that he had stepped forward, his larger and more muscular body pressing Toshiro's small frame against the wall. One of his knees had moved between the captain's legs, and he could feel the half-hard erection against his thigh.

Ichigo couldn't resist those reddened, slightly puffy lips, he dove back in.

His arms moved around Toshiro's waist, the captain's own arms circling his neck. He barely noticed the slender yet muscular legs circle his hips, his tongue slipping into Toshiro's warm mouth. Both had forgotten their audience, wrapped up in the sensation of each other.

They were pulled apart by a madly grinning Matsumoto. "Did we mention that we spiked the drinks earlier?"

Well, that explained Toshiro's earlier behavior. Ichigo knew that there was no way that the captain would be so willing to do menial tasks, even if it was for his adopted sister.

Matsumoto got a punch from Toshiro at those words, but Ichigo remembered that some time later that night a small, cool hand had slipped into his own. He even got a blushing kiss goodbye, though it was a nervous peck on the cheek.

Not long after that the small captain had begun to visit more often, and the two had officially started dating for nearly three years now after about a year and half of dancing around each other. Ichigo loved every moment of it.

Now, at age 20, Ichigo suddenly wanted a family. With a sigh, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Toshiro's tiny waist, settling back into sleep.

After all, that was impossible…

* * *

Ha, gotta love plotbunnies... Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to chapter 2! I got a much better response for this chapter than I had expected, and I want to sincerely thank all of my reviewers! You make me want to update faster, and that's good food for my muses! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and once again, if you have any questions, please ASK!

UPDATE: I had to repost this chapter because I made a big boo boo!! I would like to thank Yuujirou for telling me! Please, if you are reading this story for the first time (or the second as Yuujirou was! (feels loved)) then please bring it to my attention so I can correct it! I didn't have a beta for this story, so it only went under my own eyes, and I tend to mess up just like everyone else. Please please let me know if you see anything big! Thank you!

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 2

Again the urge hit him. He wanted a family, and he didn't know why.

Ichigo let out a frustrated growl, running a brash hand through his bright orange hair. Toshiro, who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, looked up.

"Ichigo?"

The sound of his name falling from those exquisite lips never ceased to make him shudder. It wasn't often that Toshiro called him by his given name, so he treasured it.

By this time the captain had risen from his chair, moving to where Ichigo sat on the couch. He brushed a hand over the taller's bright hair, one of his few gestures of affection. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo sighed, wrapping an arm around Toshiro's waist and pulling the tiny shinigami closer, putting his ear against the boy's stomach. Toshiro blinked, a little shocked and uncomfortable with the position, but he didn't move.

"I've just had this weird urge lately, and it won't go away," the orange-head murmured, his hand clenching in the fabric of Toshiro's white captain's haori.

Small hands settled in the bright hair, stroking gently. Ichigo smiled; glad that after five years Toshiro had begun to drop his touch barriers. "What kind of urge?"

Ichigo nibbled on his lower lip, a little worried about revealing this to Toshiro. _Will it hurt his feelings, I wonder? I don't want to make him think that I don't love him anymore…_

"You can tell me, Ichigo, I'm not going to get mad at you."

The orange-head sighed again, and then spoke softly. "Kids. I want to know what it's like to be a father."

Ichigo winced slightly as Toshiro's breathing paused, and then continued shakily. Toshiro was quiet for a long time, and then the shinigami spoke softly. "It's not as odd as you'd think. You're the right age to want children, and you have, despite your thoughts, a fatherly instinct."

Brown eyes traveled up to meet ice teal eyes. "But I shouldn't have that! I love you, no one else! And you certainly can't give me children! I shouldn't be tempted by this at all…"

More quiet, and then Toshiro spoke, his voice a mere whisper. "I can…"

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"I can, Ichigo, I can give you children!" Toshiro said, closing his eyes.

"You… you can?" Ichigo stuttered out, leaning away from where he was against Toshiro's body. "But how?"

"Long ago there was a couple who wanted a child. Pregnancies are rare in shinigami, so the soutaichou approved research for a drug which would allow men to carry children. Unohana-_taichou _and Urahara-_san_ worked together and created one." Toshiro finished, his eyes opening to look down at Ichigo.

"R-Really? You would do that? … For me?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes warm and loving.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I suppose I could, although it would be- mmf!"

He was cut off as Ichigo pulled him down, locking his lips over the small captain's mouth. Toshiro surrendered to the powerful touch, his arms looping over Ichigo's neck and his form relaxing.

Ichigo drew back slowly, nuzzling at the slender throat. "I love you, Toshiro. My _yuki hime_."

Toshiro smiled, stroking the orange hair just under his nose. "I know Ichigo. I will go see Unohana-_taichou _tomorrow."

"Thank you… Thank you…"

* * *

Ichigo woke to quiet. He sighed as he rolled over, his hand brushing where Toshiro was lying only to find the spot empty.

He opened his eyes, sadness flitting through him briefly before he remembered that the small captain had gone home early this morning. He rose, moving to where his body was laid out on the floor. Toshiro had come to him last night, nothing more than a spirit, and so he had left his body to join his small lover.

His body was stiff after lying still all night, and he stretched to relieve the ache. He went through his day routine, readying himself for a day at college.

He left the house in record time, walking briskly through the city toward the college. Not a mile from his flat he looked up sharply, senses triggered.

_A Hollow!_

Ichigo ran off the walk, finding a place in the trees that seemed safe enough, and quickly left his body, leaving it on its side in the cover of the trees.

Ichigo didn't have to look long, the Hollow was near enough, and then a young boy ran past him, the chain on his chest revealing him to be a spirit. The Hollow burst from the trees after him, tall and skinny.

Ichigo ran forward, his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu as he attacked the creature. It managed to get out of the way, roaring its fury. "Shinigami scum!"

The orange-head grinned at that. "Scum that's going to take you out!"

Ichigo didn't get a chance; a sword shot through the bone white mask and the creature exploded, revealing the shinigami who had destroyed him.

"Toshiro! He was mine, damnit!" Ichigo growled, heaving Zangetsu onto his shoulders.

The small captain chuckled, sheathing Hyourinmaru and moving towards Ichigo. "I leave for a few moments and this is what happens… Do I have to baby-sit you all the time, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly before turning to the boy hiding not far away. "Easy, we're here to help, kid."

"W-What are you going to do with me?"

The tall orange-head knelt, placing a hand on the child's head. "Don't worry; you'll like it in Soul Society. It's a great place."

The boy closed his eyes as Zangetsu's hilt was pressed gently to his forehead. As he faded into white light Ichigo stood, placing Zangetsu at his back again.

He looked over to see Toshiro holding a hand in his direction. "Come on, we'd best get you back to your body."

Ichigo smiled, taking the hand extended to him and lifting it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Toshiro's knuckles. The tiny captain blushed, his teal eyes glimmering as Ichigo tangled their fingers together.

They walked together toward the stand of trees where Ichigo had left his body, Ichigo gently stroking his thumb over Toshiro's pale skin. As they got closer Ichigo frowned at the sound of sirens.

"Damnit!" Not again! I thought I was well hidden this time!" Ichigo growled, his hand leaving Toshiro's as he broke into a run. The small captain jogged after him, a bit of worry flitting through him.

Ichigo found his body on a stretcher surrounded by paramedics. He rolled his eyes, running forward and settling into his body.

Toshiro saw it, but had no time to stop it. Just as Ichigo entered his body the paramedics administered a shock to try and restart the heart they thought was dead.

It had the opposite effect. Just as Ichigo's soul revived his body the shock coursed through him, shorting out his heart.

"No!" Toshiro cried, diving forward and pushing the medics away. They fell back with shock on their faces, leaving Toshiro to stand beside Ichigo, his teal eyes shocked and afraid.

"K-Kurosaki…"

Ichigo didn't respond. His face was relaxed and still, and Toshiro could barely feel his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki! Wake up, you baka!" Toshiro fell to his knees beside his lover, eyes wide. "Kurosaki! _**Ichigo!**_"

He moved away as the medics attempted to revive the orange-head, but Ichigo sat up, leaving his body behind.

Ichigo was dead.

The orange-head looked down at the chain attached to his chest, chuckling half-heartedly. "Funny, I always thought that I would just be a shinigami…" He smiled up at his lover. "Well?"

_SMACK._

Ichigo blinked, holding his throbbing cheek and looking up at Toshiro in shock, looking into angry, glimmering teal eyes. "W-What was that for?"

"You _idiot!_ You weren't supposed to die! You're supposed to live!" Toshiro growled at the orange-head, his entire stance anger.

Ichigo was confused. "But… now I get to be with you all the time."

Toshiro's eyes hardened. "That's not the point, Kurosaki. You weren't to die."

"Well, shit happens. Are you gonna perform _konso_ or am I just going to sit here?" Ichigo asked, brown eyes sober.

"I should just let you become a Hollow…" Toshiro growled, but he tapped Hyourinmaru's hilt against Ichigo's forehead, watching as he dissolved into white light.

As he vanished Ichigo chuckled faintly. "Too late for that, _yuki hime_…"

* * *

Yes, I did just kill Ichigo... Honestly though, it's much easier to have him in Soul Society, and for my purposes later on, I want him there. So, please don't get mad at me, but do keep in mind that this is the first in a series of... um... angstyness, I suppose. There will be more 'death' involved expierences.

I will have to say that I do not own the name yuki hime, I got that from Huek Yu's story "Empathy," which if you're a HitsuIchi fan and haven't read that, you've been under a rock or something. Yuki hime means "snow princess" for any who don't know. And yea, I sorta think that Ichigo would end up as a shinigami if he really died, but I wanted that scene in there…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Toshiro to find Ichigo in Soul Society; he was already in the Seireitei, standing before the _soutaichou. _The elder looked down on him, glancing at Toshiro at the shinigami entered.

"Ah, Hitsugaya, I was just discussing with Kurosaki where he should be placed in the Gotei. What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Toshiro didn't miss a beat. "My squad."

Yamamoto smiled beneath his long white beard. "I thought you might say that. Well, your squad is missing a 3rd seat, is it not? Certainly Kurosaki is powerful enough for that rank, having already achieved bankai."

"Yes, sir!"

"Well enough. Go with your captain, Kurosaki, he will get you settled in."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. "Yes, sir!" With that he turned to follow Toshiro as the tiny captain left the room. He jogged to catch up, and then spoke with a grin. "Why so tense, Toshiro?"

Icy teal eyes shot to meet brown ones. "That's Hitsugaya-_taichou _to you!"

"But Toshiro, you haven't made me call you that for almost a year!" Ichigo drawled, bending closer to Toshiro's level.

"That may be so, _Kurosaki_, but right now I am doing my best not to kill you where you stand."

Ichigo swallowed as the temperature dropped rather sharply, his breath suddenly visible. "But what did I do?"

Toshiro growled, his fists clenching. "Kurosaki…"

"I don't get it, Toshiro. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong!"

Then Toshiro did something he rarely did. As a shinigami, Toshiro tended to rely on his zanpaktou as well as _kidou _rather than his fists. As a result, he never really hit anyone, unless it was a bash across the head.

However, as these words left Ichigo's mouth, something in the tiny captain snapped. He whirled, punching Ichigo in the jaw hard enough to send him to the ground, sliding back several feet.

"You _DIED!_" he yelled, radiating fury. "That's what you did! You died! You weren't supposed to!"

Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, rubbing at his jaw. "It's not like I'm gone, Toshiro, why are you so worked up?"

Toshiro growled, his hands tearing at his hair. "That's why! You don't understand why this upsets me! Do you think it's easy for me to be so open with you? I've never been this close to anyone and now that I am what do you think I'm most afraid of?.! Losing _you!_ Just because I knew that you would be fine does _not_ mean I could just look at you lying there _DEAD_!"

As he ran out of steam Toshiro panted, his hands fisted at his sides, the air around him freezing.

Ichigo blinked, and then sighed, ignoring the cold air and stepping forward to wrap his arms around Toshiro's trembling frame. He buried his face in the soft white hair, breathing in the winter scent.

"I'm so sorry, _yuki hime_. I should have paid more attention, been more sensitive. Can you forgive me for being such a fool?"

There was a muffled snort from his chest area, and then Toshiro turned his head, his ear on Ichigo's chest. "Grudgingly so. I never can stay mad at you for long, no matter how hard I try."

Ichigo kissed the top of his head, wincing as his jaw ached. "You've got a good right hook, _yuki hime_. I'm lucky you held back, you could have broken my jaw."

Toshiro looked around, and then, satisfied that no one was watching, he stretched up to kiss the forming bruise. "Sorry."

Ichigo chuckled, "Don't be. I deserved it." He stepped away, smiling slightly. "Now, I believe I'm to follow you to my new quarters, _taichou_?"

Toshiro smiled. "Follow me, 3rd seat Kurosaki Ichigo of squad 10."

* * *

Ichigo awoke to chilly air and cool flesh pressed to his own, he sighed, stretching and settling back into a comfortable position.

His brown eyes scanned the lavish room he was in, and he smiled as he remembered the night before…

_"Hey, aren't these your rooms, yuki hime?'_

_Toshiro nodded as he opened the door to his bedroom, a small smile on his face. "Of course. You will be staying here, Kurosaki."_

_"But…"_

_Toshiro cut him off by shaking his head. "We both know that you would have ended up here some way or another anyway, so you might as well just start here. It would cause us both less trouble."_

_Ichigo laughed, and then hugged the small captain. "I suppose you're right. But won't the others talk?"_

_The smaller snorted faintly. "They already talk quite enough, what's a little more?" With that he pulled Ichigo down for a kiss, locked away in the safety of his personal rooms._

Ichigo cuddled Toshiro closer, pressing his nose into the brilliant white hair and breathing deep. He loved Toshiro's scent; he couldn't get enough of it!

The small captain shifted against him, breathing deep before settling again. Ichigo smiled faintly, his hands stroking over the boy's back and down his spine, provoking a shiver.

He lay quietly for some time, contemplating what Toshiro had told him nearly two weeks ago. The fact that he could be a father, and that Toshiro was willing to carry his children; it was all a major shock, and yet a thrill.

He was so excited he could hardly stand to wait.

He shifted his hands, moving to rest his palms against Toshiro's flat little stomach. The thought of slender little Shiro heavy with child, his tiny tummy swelling and rounding with his children, it was a wonderful thing.

He wondered absently if his _yuki hime _had ever gone to see Unohana-_taichou _like he had said he would. Toshiro had never mentioned it, at least, not after the fact.

Perhaps he could ask Matsumoto, she might know…

At that moment he felt hands cover his own and then teal eyes were directed in his direction. "Ichigo?"

He shivered as Toshiro used his name, and then smiled. "I'm fine, _yuki hime_. Just thinking, that's all."

The small captain laced their fingers together, drawing Ichigo's hand up to kiss at each of the fingers. Ichigo smiled, scooting closer and fitting their bodies together, settling his chin on Toshiro's shoulder.

Toshiro purred softly, curling into the cup of Ichigo's long muscular body, his lips playing along the tanned fingers in his grasp. Ichigo turned his head, trailing butterfly kisses over the smaller's slender throat.

It was moments like these that Ichigo lived for, times when Toshiro dropped his barriers; shed his mask of wisdom and age. He allowed Ichigo to smother him in love, to cuddle him and hold him. He showed love, he accepted romance. Ichigo lived, _breathed,_ for these moments.

After a few more kisses Ichigo couldn't help but yawn, his sleepless time catching up with him. Toshiro rolled over, shifting so that Ichigo's head was held to his chest. He ran his fingers through the bright orange hair, humming softly.

"Sleep, Ichigo…"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the small waist, pressing his cheek against Toshiro's chest. He sighed contently, closing his eyes. "I love you, my _yuki hime_."

There was a pause, and then Ichigo's heart soared as he heard those rare words fall from Toshiro's beautiful lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps nearby, and he looked up into the sky blue eyes of Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said with a wide smile. "It's good to see you, though I had hoped it would be under better circumstances."

Ichigo smiled, watching as she settled beside him with a small smile on her face. "Yea, me too, Rangiku-san. I guess it's not that bad, though, I get to be with you guys all the time now."

A mischievous smirk worked its way onto Matsumoto's face. "You mean you get to be with _taichou _all the time now."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. "Well…"

He didn't get a chance to go any farther, at that moment Toshiro jogged up to them, a faint pink coloring his cheeks. "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo smiled up at his small lover, though he was slightly worried by the look on Toshiro's face. "Hey, Toshiro, what's up?"

The small captain didn't answer his initial question; he grabbed Ichigo's hand with a side look to Matsumoto. "Excuse us, Matsumoto; I need to talk with Kurosaki."

The buxom woman grinned. "Of course, _taichou_."

Ichigo followed, or was dragged, to Toshiro's rooms, where the tiny captain pushed him into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Where's the fire, Toshiro, what's going on?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro moved back to his side, sitting beside him in the cool room.

He got a funny look for the expression that he was sure Toshiro didn't recognize, but it was waved off a moment later.

"Do you remember how I went to see Unohana-_taichou_ about a month ago?" Toshiro demanded, his eyes shining faintly.

Ichigo nodded. "Yea, and you tackled me that night in the real world."

That produced a blush, but Toshiro nodded. "Well, it worked."

Ichigo blinked, and then realization dawned. "You mean…?"

Toshiro nodded. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hope I didn't make Toshiro too OC there. I figured that he would overreact a little to something like that, especially since he's finally let himself get close to someone seeing them die like that would hurt quite a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray for more chapters! Sorry it took a while, i didn't have much time to type... I'm actually quite far in the story, on like... chapter 11, but I'm trying to keep ahead of where I have posted. I"m kinda on a block at the moment too, so I might slow down posting a bit until I get going again so that way you guys don't have to wait forever for me to update!

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo let out a roar, throwing his arms around Toshiro and lifting him into the air, hugging him tightly.

Toshiro laughed, the sound like a bell in Ichigo's ears. Ichigo slammed their lips together, holding Toshiro in a deep and powerful kiss. The smaller draped his arms over Ichigo's shoulders, moaning into the passionate touch.

They parted slowly, breathing hard and fast as they stared at each other. Ichigo smiled, laughing a second later. "I can't believe it!" He kissed his lover again. "You're amazing, _yuki hime_, beautiful and strong and talented and smart and… and…"

The tiny captain placed a finger against his lover's lips, the smile still on his flushed face. "Slow down Ichigo, I think I get it."

A knock sounded at the door, causing Ichigo to put Toshiro down and take a few steps back.

"_Taichou_!"

"It's only Matsumoto." Toshiro murmured. "Enter!"

The door slid open to reveal the tall _fukutaichou_, her cornflower blue eyes a little worried. "I heard Kurosaki-kun yell, is something wrong?"

Ichigo snorted as Toshiro glared at her. "You should know better, Matsumoto."

"Why?" she said with a sultry smile. "His reiatsu didn't spike, it _always _does, and besides, you're the screamer, Kurosaki-kun isn't."(1)

The orange-head couldn't help bursting out laughing as Toshiro's mouth dropped open, his face going flaming red. "Matsumoto!"

She laughed, and then grew quiet as Ichigo grinned. "You wanna know what's happened?"

Toshiro glared at him. "Kurosaki…"

"Oh come on, Toshiro, she'll find out anyway, they all will! Let's tell her!" Ichigo pleaded, his brown eyes shining faintly.

The small captain sighed. "Fine."

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm really curious."

Ichigo grinned. "Toshiro's pregnant!"

The woman's jaw dropped. "W-What?.!"

"I wanted kids, so Toshiro talked to Unohana-_taichou_ and got medicine, and now he's pregnant!" Ichigo said excitedly.

A moment of silence, and then Matsumoto squealed loudly, tackling Toshiro, almost sending the little captain off his feet. "Oh, _taichou_! That's wonderful!"

"Matsumoto! You're SMOTHERING me!"

Ichigo laughed, watching as Toshiro shoved the voluptuous _fukutaichou_ off of him. She clasped her hands, squealing again. "Oh, this is incredible! There's going to be a little _taichou_ running around!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Matsumoto suddenly gasped. "Oh! You're going to be so _CUTE_ with a baby belly!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Ichigo woke up one morning to find Toshiro gone. He was sure that it was the absence of his cool flesh that woke him; he'd grown used to sleeping that way after all. 

He stretched and then sat up, looking around. He noticed that the door to Toshiro's personal bath was open, and stood, pulling on his pants as he went. He didn't really care, but it was drafty in the room.

He heard retching as he went into the bathroom, and then the sound of gasping and soft sobs. He instantly felt worried, moving in to where the toilet was to find his small lover crouched over the bowl, his back heaving.

"Oh Toshiro…" Ichigo murmured, moving closer and rubbing a hand over the pale back.

He rubbed Toshiro's back until the smaller sat back, wiping his mouth and breathing heavily, mist escaping his lips. He smiled weakly at Ichigo, pushing himself to his feet again.

Ichigo caught him as his knees buckled and sent him to the floor. Toshiro sighed, but stayed still as his tall lover carried him bridal style into the bedroom after he rinsed his mouth.

They lay together, Ichigo wrapping Toshiro in his arms and pulling the blankets over them as he realized that the captain was shivering. He flinched as a cold nose was pressed to his hot throat, but clutched Toshiro closer to him.

"Are you alright, _yuki hime_?" Ichigo asked softly, stroking the soft white spikes.

Toshiro nodded. "It's only morning sickness. Our baby's way of saying good morning."

Ichigo made a face. "Nasty. How long will this last?"

"Unohana-_taichou_ says it varies. Average is from week 6 to week 16 of pregnancy." Toshiro responded, snuggling closer. "I'm surprised you woke, usually you sleep right through it."

"Sorry."

Toshiro yawned. "Don't be. It's not a big deal anyway." Ichigo felt his eyes close, long lashes stroking his collarbone.

"How far are you _yuki hime_?" Ichigo asked, curious.

There was a soft hum as the smaller thought a moment. "About… (yawn) 7 weeks…now…" He faded off into sleep, and Ichigo smiled.

_Poor Toshiro… I'll try not to sleep through that again…_

* * *

"_Taichou? Taichou, _are you alright?" 

Toshiro groaned softly, raising his head from where it rested on his folded arms, blinking. He looked into his _fukutaichou_'s worried eyes, and then realized what had happened.

He had fallen asleep at his desk. He vaguely remembered doing paperwork as normal and laying his head down to rest his eyes because he felt so tired and had a headache.

"Oh no… what time is it Matsumoto?"

The woman thought a moment. "About… 3:00."

Toshiro groaned again, running a hand through his hair. "Three hours wasted…"

Matsumoto frowned at that. "How long have you been awake, _taichou_?"

"Since 5 this morning. I couldn't go back to sleep."

'Tsk'ing her tongue, Matsumoto pulled the chair out, grabbing Toshiro's wrist and pulling him out his chair towards the large couch in the corner. "You need sleep _taichou_! I know for a fact that you went to bed late last night, and getting no sleep isn't good for you or the baby!"

"But… the paperwork…"

"No buts! You need to stay healthy!" It was obvious that she would take no excuses as she gently pushed the small _taichou_ to the couch. He lay back, but kept his head up, still faintly protesting.

Matsumoto put her hands on her hips, frowning down at him. "Hitsugaya Toshiro! I will hear no more of this!" Her expression softened and she pulled a blanket over him. "Please _taichou_, you look exhausted. I'll take care of everything."

Toshiro seemed skeptic, but he very nearly passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow. Matsumoto sighed, brushing the soft white hair from Toshiro's tired features.

_Poor _taichou_, he looks so tired. Morning sickness must be going rough. I wonder why he hasn't gone to see Unohana-_taichou_…_ She smiled, rising to her full height. _Although, what else could I expect from him, he's so stubborn. That's my _taichou_…_

With one last look at the small shinigami she left the office, heading for the fourth division with the intent of talking with Unohana-_taichou_ and getting some help for her ill superior.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over, his hand settling against cool flesh as he did. He hummed softly, scooting closer to Toshiro's cool body and draping his arm over the small waist. 

A broad smile spread over his face as his palm settled against the other's stomach. The gentle swell of Toshiro's stomach was only noticeable if you touched the young _taichou_, and even then it was very hard to notice, but Ichigo knew. He loved to run his hands over the hint of new life.

Toshiro purred softly in his sleep, turning his head toward Ichigo and breathing out his name. Ichigo hummed softly again, his fingers stroking over the hard bulge of his lover's belly, massaging gently.

Pressing kisses along Toshiro's throat, Ichigo settled back down to go back to sleep. It was early still, plenty of time for sleep…

_THUMP THUMP._

"_Taichou_! Kurosaki-kun, wake up!"

Toshiro was awake in an instant, sitting up and looking towards the door. "Matsumoto, what is it?"

The door slid open to reveal the _fukutaichou's_ worried blue eyes. "Hurry, several Arrancar have been spotted in Karakura Town."

"We're on it."

* * *

(1) that just seems like something that Matsumoto would do! XP 

I'm not really sure if I characterized Matsumoto correctly. What I had her do seems like her to me; she's a little flightly and impulsive, but underneath that she's a kind, loving, and very responsible and strong woman. She would want to look after her _taichou,_ at least, that's what I see her as. I hope you guys agree with me.

As always, I am open to questions, comments, and critisicm. If you're going to flame, make sure you read my warnings and stuff first, and make sure that you at least use proper grammer. Thanks for reading, I love you all!

-sends hugs and love from the joy of HIRS-


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 5

As they ran through the gate Ichigo grabbed at Toshiro's hand, his brown eyes serious. "I don't want you to fight, Toshiro."

The smaller blinked, and then frowned. "Kurosaki, Karakura Town is my area. I can't just sit and watch!"

Ichigo's frown deepened. "If you get hurt you could lose the baby, _yuki hime_, I don't want either of you hurt."

Toshiro smiled slightly. "Pregnancy is different in shinigami, Ichigo. Even if the baby did get hurt, it would feed off my reiatsu and heal itself. It's a defense mechanism for this very purpose. As long as I don't die or my reiatsu runs out, the baby will be fine." He squeezed Ichigo's hand gently, his eyes softening. "As a captain I have more than enough reiatsu. I'll be fine."

Ichigo held on tighter. He wanted to keep arguing the point, his every sense screaming to stop Toshiro from fighting, but he knew that no matter what he said the little captain was going to fight whether he liked it or not. He was just too stubborn. "Be safe. _**Please.**_"

Just before they hit the open gate to the real world Toshiro pulled them to a stop, throwing himself up into Ichigo's arms, kissing him deeply. Ichigo clutched him to his body, humming at the feel of the small bulge of their child.

"I love you…" Ichigo breathed against the smaller's lips.

Toshiro smiled. "I know. Don't die."

A rogue grin spread over Ichigo's face. "Not in a million years."

* * *

There were four Arrancar, enough to occupy the five shinigami that had come, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Toshiro. Rukia remained close to Toshiro, lending him help, but as the small captain called on his _bankai _she could do little more than stay out of the way. 

Ichigo tried to keep an eye on his lover, but wasn't doing enough in his own fight to keep pace. He was bleeding from multiple wounds, and was panting slightly, the slender form of Zangetsu shivering slightly as he shook.

"Pay attention, shinigami!" the Arrancar roared, moving in for another strike. His zanpaktou gave him a bladed, iron hard body, and Ichigo was having trouble getting around the defense.

_Come on, King, let me out._

'Shut up!'

Ichigo poured his concentration into the fight, ignoring the taunts of his inner Hollow. While he was on much better terms with the creature, he didn't want to use his power if he didn't have to; no one really knew about him.

A scream alerted him, and he turned to see Toshiro and his Arrancar opponent in the sky, swords raised and after a strike. He saw the Arrancar crumple and fade, defeated by the slash across its throat, and his eyes turned to Toshiro.

He was still for a moment, and then his ice wings faded as he let the _bankai _go. Ichigo felt his heart stop as Toshiro looked up, teal eyes faded and blood trailing from both corners of his mouth.

Hyourinmaru slipped from his grasp, and then blood sprayed from the huge gashes forming an X over his chest.

Toshiro fell.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, diving toward the crumpled form of his lover, moving faster than he ever thought he could. He faintly noticed Rukia taking over his fight, but focused all of his attention on Toshiro.

Ichigo grunted softly as the small body collided with his own, dropping to a knee and carefully cradling Toshiro to his chest. The shinigami was gasping faintly, trembling violently as mist escaped his lips.

"Toshiro! Toshiro, look at me!" Ichigo cupped Toshiro's cheek, stroking his thumb over the pale face.

Toshiro's eyelids fluttered, his lips parting as he tried to speak. A faint moan escaped him, his head lolling.

"No! Stay awake, Toshiro! Keep your eyes open!" Ichigo screamed, holding him tighter. "Stay with me, _yuki hime_!"

"Ichigo!"

He whirled to see an open gate to the Soul Society. Matsumoto stood there, covered in sweat and blood. "Get him to Unohana-_taichou, _quickly!"

The orange-head didn't think, he ran, clutching Toshiro to his chest as he _shunpo'd _through the gate. He almost flew his feet barely touching the ground as he moved.

He exploded into the fourth division courtyard, already yelling.

"Help! Help him!"

Unohana appeared an instant later, taking one look at the bloody form in Ichigo's arms and ushering them into the building.

Ichigo was pushed backwards as healers moved forward, two of them starting on his chest, Unohana holding reiatsu surrounded hands over his stomach.

His heart in his throat, Ichigo paced back and forth, clenching his hands, his body tense. He swallowed thickly, trying to see what was happening, only unable to.

He sat in a heap in the corner, his face in his hands as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Kurosaki-kun."

He looked up sharply, his brown eyes sharp with fear and worry. "Yes?"

The gentle woman had a serious look on her face and she looked afraid. "We need your assistance, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was on his feet in a moment, following the captain to the bed. Toshiro was pale, shivering and pained, his beautiful face scrunched up. Ichigo quickly took his hand, heart thudding in his chest as he noticed the breathing mask over his face.

"The baby is just fine, but Hitsugaya-kun is running out of reiatsu. He overestimated his capacity, at least while pregnant. Using _bankai_ took too much." Unohana said quietly. "His body is forgetting how to breathe, but he won't accept our reiatsu to help."

"What do I do?" Ichigo whispered.

The woman nodded. "Link your reiatsu with his, if you can. We're hoping he'll accept yours because you are lovers. Call to him, and I will guide you to his mind."

Brown eyes traveled upwards to meet blue. "If it doesn't work?"

"… he won't survive the night."

Ichigo closed his eyes, gripping Toshiro's hand tighter. "Toshiro… come back to me, _yuki hime_…"

He was suddenly surrounded by snow. A serene lake was visible, a mountain range at his back. All was ice and snow, and Ichigo could see the faint glint of red.

Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo moved forward, and he could see the tiny form of his lover curled in the snow, the icy coils of the dragon enclosing him. The orange-head gulped as Hyourinmaru shifted, glowing crimson eyes focused on him.

"Please." Ichigo whispered. "Please, let me through."

The dragon growled softly, his body coiling tighter and tighter. He didn't know if he trusted this intruder into his master's mind, and he was worried. He recognized the man, but was wary.

Ichigo dropped to his knees in the snow, tears spilling onto his cheek, freezing as they dripped onto his knees.

"_Please_, Hyourinmaru. I love him. Let me save him." He choked on a sob. "Don't make me lose someone else I love."

Hyourinmaru moved. Ichigo blinked, and then was on his feet, running for the tiny crumpled form in the snow. He clutched Toshiro to his chest and cupped his pale face.

Hyourinmaru watched silently, a dragon smile on his muzzle. _You have chosen well, my little master… Well indeed…_

"Come on love, open your eyes…" Ichigo whispered, stroking the pale face.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Toshiro's.

Like the breath of life, the kiss forced life into Toshiro's small body. Ichigo felt a drain on his reiatsu, and then a chilly presence appeared at the corner of his mind, curling up and making a home there.

They were connected.

Ice met fire, and Ichigo found himself back out in the fourth division barracks. A gentle hand touched his back. "Good job, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo paid her no mind; he only had eyes for Toshiro as the tiny captain's eyes fluttered open. Ichigo gathered him close, burying his face against Toshiro's cool throat.

"What happened to 'I'll be fine?'" Ichigo murmured, his voice choked with tears.

Toshiro tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulders, his face in the orange hair against his head. "I knew you'd be there to save me."

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that again." Ichigo commanded in a choked voice. He looked Toshiro in a powerful kiss, not giving him any choice to refuse it. The tiny captain submitted quietly, and then pet Ichigo's orange hair as the shinigami lay his cheek against Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Gotta love the stubborness of Toshiro... As for Hyourinmaru, I could just see the dragon doing something like that. He would want to protect Toshiro, and therefore wanted to make sure that Ichigo had no ill intentions, as he has never had Ichigo intrude upon Toshiro's mindscape before. He knew that Ichigo would probably help, but he wanted to test him just the same, in his own way. As for the whole mindscape thing, it just came to me. I like it though. And it gives me a chance to bring Ogichi further into the story. (his time is coming, don't worry!) 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a bit, hasn't it? Do forgive me! I think that I've gotten out of my block though, so hopefully things will go a little faster now. I'm just having trouble finding time to type. Until next chapter!

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ichigo, wake up."

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly, and then focused on teal eyes. He yawned, and then reached up, looping an arm around a small – well, _used_ to be small – waist and tugging.

Toshiro tumbled down with a squeak, landing beside Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo buried his face in Toshiro's shoulder, purring faintly as he did.

The tiny captain sighed, and then poked his lover in the ribs. "Ichigo, we're going to be late. Unohana-_taichou_ is expecting us!"

There was a faint groan and then mumbling as Ichigo unfolded his long body and stretched. He rubbed at his eyes with a yawn, and then stood, pulling on his _shihakshou_. Toshiro watched him with amusement glittering in his teal eyes.

Ichigo followed the white-haired captain from the room, moving to his side and sneaking a hand into Toshiro's. To his surprise Toshiro weaved their fingers together, his touch gentle.

Ichigo smiled triumphantly at this, stroking his thumb over Toshiro's pale, cool skin. Normally the small captain didn't encourage contact like this, but lately he had been getting more affectionate, and less afraid of doing so in public. Yesterday, in fact, Toshiro had shocked him by giving him a kiss goodbye. It had been nothing more than a cool touch to his cheek, but it had been in the presence of Matsumoto. While the busty woman knew they were together, she had never seen any sort of affection between them. Maybe a hug or two, but nothing more.

Part of Ichigo wondered why it was happening now. Something (probably his inner Hollow, Ogichi) said that it was the pregnancy, that it was the influence of the child that had softened Toshiro. He (and by he, Ichigo thought about Ogichi) had an interesting thought about the question of why hadn't he gotten the captain pregnant before.

Another half of him just hoped that Toshiro was finally confident enough in their relationship to begin revealing it more.

A squeeze to his hand made him look down into Toshiro's bright teal eyes. "Lost in thought, Ichigo?"

Ichigo raised their hands to press a kiss to the smaller's knuckles. "A little. Are you excited, _yuki hime_?"

Toshiro nodded. "Very. Unohana-_taichou_ said that we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today."

"How?"

A small smile came onto Toshiro's lips. "When Urahara-_san_ was still captain of the 12th squad Unohana-_taichou_ asked for some new medical equipment. While she can use reiatsu to see babies in the womb, she wanted to let the parents see. He created the wave machine."

"Oh, like ultrasound." Ichigo said softly.

Toshiro considered, and then nodded. "Yes, similar. It takes what Unohana-_taichou_'s reiatsu 'sees' and turns it into image and sound."

"Cool."

They were met by Unohana in the 4th division courtyard. She smiled at them, her blue-gray eyes sparkling faintly. "You are looking well, Hitsugaya-_kun_."

Toshiro smiled. "Thank you, it's thanks to your expertise." He commented a bow.

Isane, a small smile on her face, appeared at the door, sliding it open. "This way please."

Ichigo allowed a smile to come onto his face, excitement flooding through him. He glanced down at Toshiro, his eyes automatically traveling to his stomach. The _shihakshou_ was a billowy enough uniform that it hid the bulge of their child, but Ichigo could tell that Toshiro's obi was much looser. His waist certainly did look thicker.

The orange-head leaned in as Isane helped his small lover out of his top, revealing porcelain skin and the gentle curve of Toshiro's stomach. At 16 weeks Toshiro was healthy and growing nicely (and quickly, it seemed).

Unohana held her hands over Toshiro's stomach, her fingers skimming over the pale skin. Ichigo saw the screen beside the bed flicker, and then a black and white image came onto the screen, two tiny white shapes just visible.

"Congratulations Hitsugaya-_kun_. Twins," the woman murmured with a smile. "I had suspected it earlier, but hadn't had time to confirm it."

Ichigo blinked in shock, and then a wide grin spread across his face, his hand tightening on Toshiro's hand. "Twins!"

Toshiro smiled, closing his eyes as Ichigo planted a kiss on his nose. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing escaped his lips as a sound interrupted him.

_Thump.Thump.Thump._

The tiny captain chuckled as he saw the look on Ichigo's face, a look of pure awe. Ichigo stared at the screen where the little forms floated. "Wow…"

Unohana smiled, turning her eyes to Toshiro. "You're doing well; they both look very healthy, though a little small. You could stand to gain a few pounds, but other than that I'm happy."

Toshiro smiled at that, allowing Isane to help him off the examination table and to fasten his _shihakshou_. "Thank you Isane-_san_, Unohana-_taichou_."

The gentle captain nodded at this. "You are most welcome. I will see you back for a 20 week check-up, but feel free to contact me if anything seems wrong."

Toshiro nodded. "Of course." He turned, grabbing Ichigo's hand and leading him from the room.

* * *

Silence.

Toshiro sighed quietly, teal eyes half-lidded in the darkness of his chambers. It wasn't often that it was so quiet in his room, Ichigo was loud even in sleep.

Even so, the orange-haired shinigami was deathly silent right now. He lay beside Toshiro, his ear against the swell of Toshiro's stomach, his fingers caressing that pale mound. Toshiro's own hands were tangled in orange hair, stroking gently.

"I can hear them, _yuki hime_… Their little hearts beating…" Ichigo whispered. "It's so amazing…"

The tiny captain chuckled. "It's amazing to see you in awe like this."

Ichigo snorted faintly. "How could I not be? There are two little lives growing inside you. That is simply incredible." Butterfly kisses were trailed up Toshiro's stomach, causing the smaller to shiver.

"Ichigo…"

Toshiro blinked as his lover went still. He felt a spike of reiatsu, but it wasn't quite Ichigo's. It was… different somehow. Harsh, pressing, and… frightening.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Sorry, he's not home right now, can I take a message?"

Toshiro gasped in shock at the distorted voice, flinging his body backwards as golden eyes rose to meet his own teal eyes. "W-What…?.!"

A sickening smile twisted Ichigo's features. "Oh right, you haven't met me yet. I'm Ogichi, as the king has dubbed me."

Toshiro swallowed. "B-But… you're a Hollow!"

"Very good, give the pup a prize!" Ogichi drawled, rolling onto his side. "I'm the King's Hollow. Such a _pleasure_ to finally meet you, Toshiro."

"Ichigo…Ichigo is a Hollow?" Toshiro murmured. "But how? When?"

Ogichi chuckled faintly, sending shivers up and down Toshiro's spine at the doubled voice. "No, silly little captain, Ichigo is a vizard. As for how and when, you'll have to ask King. I'm not much for long explanations."

Toshiro moved back a little, his arms automatically shielding his stomach, teal eyes wary and afraid.

These actions wrenched a full laugh from the Hollow. "Don't worry, little one, I'm not going to hurt you or the pups. That would make the King angry, and that would lead to rain. I don't like rain. Besides…"

Toshiro barely had time to think when the Hollow was suddenly beside him, lightly clawed hands trailing over his swollen abdomen. He gasped faintly, but restrained himself from moving.

"I've taken a liking to you, Hitsugaya Toshiro. You are a pretty thing, pup-heavy or not." Ogichi's grin widened. "You won't be seeing much of me, don't worry. I only took this chance because the King was exhausted enough to forget me."

"Exhausted?" Toshiro whispered. "Why?"

Ogichi scoffed faintly. "Stayed up all lost night. Didn't sleep at all."

The small captain blinked. "Doing what?"

Golden eyes moved to teal. "Watching you." As Toshiro opened his mouth the Hollow raised a hand to stop him. "I already said, I'm not one for explanations, I let the King do that."

There was a tug on his mind, and then Toshiro's vision faded and consciousness fled.

* * *

Hooray for Ogichi! Gotta love him. Hope you guys are happy with it!


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! Ogichi is a little OOC in this chapter. Keep in mind, it's been quite a few years since his little smackdown with Ichigo, and I have had him change quite a bit. It's another one of those "see under the mask" things, Toshiro manages to get under the Hollow's mask and see who he really is.

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Bleach. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Toshiro… Come on, _yuki hime_, open your eyes…"

Toshiro groaned softly, his eyes clenching before they fluttered open. He found himself lying with his head in Ichigo's lap, worried chocolate eyes focused on him as he ran his hands through white hair.

"Ichigo?"

The orange-head sighed in relief, leaning to place a kiss on Toshiro's forehead. "Thank god. I was starting to get worried. Sorry, _yuki hime_, I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"No, it's alright, he didn't hurt me. He just… startled me." Toshiro murmured, pushing himself up and looking around. His eyes widened. "W-Where are we?.!"

Ichigo chuckled faintly. "Welcome to my mind, Toshiro. Odd, isn't it?"

Toshiro snorted, looking around at the sideways world, the skyscrapers on a tilt. "I think that's an understatement…"

They both looked up at the distorted high-pitched giggle. Ichigo sighed, rubbing a hand over his hair at the sight of his bone-white Hollow. "Ogichi…"

"Yea, yea…" he murmured, waving a black-nailed hand. "Shouldn't have done that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but Toshiro interrupted them. "It's okay, Ichigo, really."

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not mad at him." Ichigo said lightly. "I know he wouldn't hurt you, he likes you too."

Ogichi folded his legs, sitting beside them. "Besides, Hollow might I be, I would never harm pups. They are too rare as it is."

"Pups?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow.

"It's what Hollows call their young." Ogichi responded. "We almost never have pups, never need to. Every now and then, though, it happens, and so they are to be cherished."

Toshiro folded his arms. "So, Ichigo? Explain this."

Ichigo sighed. "_**Long**_ story, _yuki hime_. I'll try to make it a little shorter for you. I lost my shinigami powers for a bit when Byakuya and Renji came for Rukia. Urahara helped me get them back. That, however, included me becoming a Hollow for a short time."

Toshiro jumped as cold hands touched his neck and he whirled to look into golden eyes. Ogichi grinned sheepishly. "My bad. I just wanted to… touch."

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. "Ogichi."

"No, it's okay." Toshiro said gently. "I don't mind."

This wrenched a wide eyed stare from Ichigo. "What? It took you forever to let _me_ touch you so freely."

By now Toshiro was leaning against Ogichi's chest, sitting between the Hollow's spread legs while the long fingered white hands stroked over his stomach. "You weren't locked in someone's head with no human contact. Besides, I can sense your trust in him, so I trust him too."

"Technically I _am_ you." Ogichi murmured to his partner. "I already told you, I won't hurt him."

Ichigo grumbled faintly, but didn't make any more protests. "Anyway… I didn't have too much trouble with him at first, but before long he was getting out a lot. Then I met a group of vizards, and they helped me get him under control."

"We didn't like each other much." Ogichi put in, a small smirk on his face.

His response was a snort. "Understatement. After a while, though, we formed an alliance and a friendship. We trust each other now, as well as have a certain amount of respect for each other."

"He is the King, after all." Ogichi said. "He's a bit of a whelp, but he's improved under my training."

Ichigo nodded. "We tend to know the same things, but he does know how to use Zangetsu a little better, so I asked him to train me."

Ogichi chuckled faintly. "Zangetsu is a part of me, after all, I know him better than anyone."

Toshiro frowned slightly, tilting his head to look at the Hollow he was leaning against. "His zanpaktou is a part of you?"

The Hollow nodded, his golden eyes gleaming faintly. "As I grew more powerful Ichigo's power came from me rather than Zangetsu. So he became a part of me just as I was a part of him when he was still the main source of power."

"Oh…"

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Ichigo spoke softly. "Are you angry with me, Toshiro?"

Toshiro hummed to himself. "A little, I suppose. While I understand why you wanted to keep this from me, I would rather have known."

Ichigo slumped slightly, sighing. Toshiro rolled his eyes, moving away from Ogichi and crawling into his lover's lap. He settled his cheek against Ichigo's warm throat, lying between Ichigo's legs. "Ichigo, I'm not extremely angry with you. I'm really not."

Ogichi went forward, laying his head on Toshiro's lap, his chest across Ichigo's leg. "Please don't be sad, King. It's getting cloudy."

Toshiro smiled at this. Ogichi may call Ichigo names and fight with him, but he cared for his partner. The tiny captain petted the Hollow's stark white hair, giggling lightly as a purring came from the Hollow's throat.

The sound got a laugh from Ichigo. "You can purr?.!"

Ogichi's golden eyes narrowed. "Shut up, King."

Toshiro laughed, closing his eyes and pressing himself against Ichigo's chest. The orange-head slipped a hand beneath the tiny captian's chin, raising his face to kiss him gently. "Toshiro moaned softly, clutching to Ichigo's _shihakshou_ and deepening the kiss.

Ogichi closed his eyes, turning away from the lovers. Ichigo, sensitive to his partner's emotions, broke the kiss with a frown. "Ogichi? You okay?"

"Of course, King. Don't worry your prissy self." Ogichi said stubbornly, sitting up and folding his arms.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yea right." He reached out, wrapping his hand in the front of the white _shihakshou_ and dragging the Hollow forward. Ogichi let out a faint squeal before their lips collided.

The kiss was short, the two separating almost instantly. Ogichi simply stared, black/gold eyes wide in shock. Toshiro laughed, his green eyes gleaming faintly. "Silly Hollow."

"But… I'm not…"

Ichigo scoffed, thumping the Hollow over the head. "Baka, you've said it yourself multiple times."

Toshiro nodded. "You are a part of Ichigo, and if I am to truly say that I love him, then I must love _all _of him." The Hollow jumped as a small hand cupped his white cheek, and then looked into teal eyes.

"Really?"

Toshiro nodded, smiling. "Of course. If I say that I love Ichigo, then I can say that I love you too."

Ichigo snorted to himself. If Ogichi's eyes got any wider they would roll right out of his head.

A grin spread over Ogichi's face, but it wasn't his regular insane grin, it was a sincere smile. "He loves me… Someone loves me!"

Ichigo looped an arm around the Hollow's neck, ruffling his white hair. "Baka. He loves _us_."

Ogichi could only grin faintly, golden eyes trained on the small captain in front of them. He felt warm inside, accepted for the first time in his existence. He didn't even know how to react.

Toshiro moved closer, stretching his arms out. He was instantly pulled into a double embrace, Ichigo's warm arm going around his shoulders, Ogichi's cold one laying on top of his partner's. Toshiro put an arm around both of their waists, sighing in happiness.

"I love you, Toshiro." Ichigo murmured, kissing the mop of snowy hair.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Toshiro responded. He turned his head, his large teal eyes focusing on Ogichi. "I love you, Ogichi."

The Hollow hesitated, and then smiled. "I love you, and your pups. I would do anything to protect you all of you." He raised his golden eyes to Ichigo. "That means you too, King."

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks partner."

Toshiro closed his eyes, smiling. _A family… We are a _family_…_

* * *

Also, many people are accustomed to seeing Ogichi called Hichigo. I've seen it both ways, and I took the route easiest for me; when typing I tend to write Ichigo rather than Hichigo, so I used Ogichi instead so I wouldn't mess up and confuse everyone! 


	8. Chapter 8

Do forgive me! It's not that I didn't have this chapter written, I just couldn't find the time to type! My job decided to give me a bunch of extra days, and I just couldn't find the time! I feel so bad about it, but I hope that this chapter will make up for it! Although there is a cliffhanger... (dun dun dun...)

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo awoke to humming and gentle hands in his hair, warm skin beneath his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up into warm, loving teal eyes.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

The orange-head turned his head, kissing the swell of Toshiro's stomach, which he had used as a pillow. "Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?"

Toshiro idly ran a hand over the bright hair, moving his hand down to cup Ichigo's warm cheek. "As long as I've got you, wonderful." He smiled. "Although, the twins kept me awake for a while. It amazes me that you can't feel them when you sleep on my stomach."

Ichigo placed a hand on the top of Toshiro's stomach, kissing his skin again. "I can't wait until I can feel them move… I'm so excited for it…"

"Shouldn't be long now…" Toshiro murmured, teal eyes thoughtful. "Unohana-_taichou_ said 18 to 24 weeks, and I'm 23 now."

23 weeks, and it was obvious. Toshiro looked as though he had swallowed one of his favorite fruits (watermelon) whole, and the billowy _shihakshou _could no longer hide it. The entire Gotei 13 knew now, and the couple had gotten more congratulations then they could keep track of.

Ogichi was thrilled with the whole thing; he often came out at night to pet and coo to Toshiro's stomach while the captain watched with amusement. The Hollow was obviously totally in love with the pups and Toshiro (the whole situation just made Ichigo die of laughter.)

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against his lover's belly. "I really want to feel them…"

Toshiro opened his mouth to respond, but he grunted softly instead, blinking. Ichigo gasped as something thumped hard against his cheek. He grinned. "One kicked! I felt one kick!"

The captain laughed faintly. "Yea, that was a hard one."

Toshiro let out a faint squeal as Ichigo shot up, threading his fingers through the white hair at the nape of the other's neck and dragging him forward. Toshiro moaned as he was kissed thoroughly, his eyes slipping closed.

"You are so amazing, _yuki hime,_ and I love you." Ichigo breathed against kiss-swollen, damp lips.

"I love you too, Ichigo…" Toshiro responded, smiling.

Ichigo moved down for another kiss, but both grunted as both twins kicked hard, Ichigo feeling it where Toshiro's stomach fit against his own.

Toshiro laughed softly, a hand touching his stomach. "Making sure we didn't forget them."

That drew a snort. "As if we could."

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

The orange-head ducked out of the way with practiced ease, grinning to himself as he did. "Hey Dad, nice to see you too."

Isshin Kuroskai jumped up from his position on the floor with a smile on his face. "It's nice to see you again, my son!"

Ichigo hugged his father. "I miss you guys; sorry I haven't been to see you in a while. Things have been… hectic."

16 year old Karin looked up from her textbook with a smiled. "Hey Ichi-nii, it's been a while. Like… 5 months?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yea, something like that. Last time you were here was in November, wasn't it? You missed our birthday."

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Yup, gonna be 16 years old already. You guys sure are getting up there. I still remember when you were little 10 year olds."

Yuzu's brown eyes suddenly sparked. "Oh, did you bring Hitsugaya-_kun_ with you?"

Ichigo ruffled her hair lovingly. "Yea, sure did. In fact, that's pretty much why we're here."

Isshin sat down at the table, looking a little confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. We've just got news." Ichigo put out a hand towards the door, opening it to reveal Toshiro standing there, arms crossed and a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Now I remember why I hate Urahara-_san_."

Ichigo chuckled. Toshiro was wearing maternity clothes, a pair of jeans and a brilliantly purple shirt that had a bee on it and the words 'Mommy to Bee.' His large pregnant belly was a little over exaggerated because of this, and he got a group stare from the gathered family.

"Ichigo, what…"

Ichigo put an arm around Toshiro's shoulders, pulling the small captain close to his side. "You're going to be a grandfather, Dad."

Isshin stared for a moment, and then whooped, jumping into the air. "I'm gonna be a grandpa!"

Yuzu squealed. "Oh, this is so exciting, Ichi-nii! How far are you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro smiled at the girl. "26 weeks now. We're sorry we didn't tell you."

Karin had a faint smiled on her face where she sat at the table. "Don't worry about it, we understand. I'm sure that you've been trying to adjust."

Toshiro nodded, and then rubbed at his spine uncomfortably, wincing slightly. Ichigo led him to the living room, letting him sit on the couch. The orange-head settled beside his lover as his family came in, an arm over Toshiro's shoulders.

Karin asked the question first. "So how does this one work?"

"There is a drug in the Soul Society that allows men to carry children." Toshiro replied simply. "Ichigo wanted kids, and I suppose I did too."

They nodded in understanding; after Ichigo's death the orange-head had explained everything and the family had grown used to shinigami visiting. Both Ichigo and Toshiro visited in gigai, as Yuzu couldn't see the death gods clearly. This new development wasn't a surprise; they were used to the many strange things that the Soul Society tended to provide.

Isshin chuckled. "This is a bit of a surprise, but it is exciting nonetheless. Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you."

A soft sound from Yuzu made them look at her. She smiled softly. "Is the baby kicking yet?"

Toshiro smiled. "I'm carrying twins, but yes, they are."

"Twins?" Karin murmured. "Geez Ichi-nii, poor Toshiro."

Ichigo scoffed at that. "Come on Karin, don't say that."

"Could I feel, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" Yuzu asked, excitement glittering in her eyes.

The captain chuckled faintly at her enthusiasm, but nodded. "Come here, Yuzu."

He took her hand by the wrist as she got close, setting her hand on the left side of his stomach. Yuzu squealed faintly. "Ooh! One kicked!"

Ichigo chuckled at his sister, his chocolate eyes gleaming.

Both looked up as their senses tingled, and an instant later Ichigo's phone went off. The orange-head swore as he looked at it. "Hollow! An Adjuchas, close by!"

An instant later the wall blew open; Isshin threw himself over Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo shielded Toshiro as the small captain curled protectively around his stomach.

Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo diving away from his gigai, the remaining body turning to shield him. The captain looked around to find the Kurosaki family, but the gigai was pushing at him, trying to get him to move.

Another explosion, and Toshiro looked up in time to see the Adjuchas's tail blast through the wall and collide with the gigai's cheek. With a sickening crack his head snapped around, his body hitting the ground in front of Toshiro. Chocolate brown eyes were blank, open wide in shock and completely dead, staring into Toshiro's terrified eyes.

Ichigo whirled at Toshiro's high-pitched scream of terror, swearing when he saw the situation. The Adjuchas took this chance to strike, hitting him hard into the wall. Ichigo's world went white, breath knocked from him.

He came back to his senses to see the Hollow diving for Toshiro, who was no doubt the main target. Not only did he have powerful reiatsu, but he carried two within him; he was a treat for the Hollow.

There was no time to think, Ichigo just moved. He dived in front of Toshiro an instant before the Adjuchas attacked, its arrow-sharp tail aiming to skewer the helpless captain.

Toshiro flinched as blood splattered over his face, and then slowly opened his eyes.

Ichigo stood before him, the Hollow's tail through his heart.

_**"ICHIGO!!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a sickening sucking sound the Hollow pulled its tail free, sneering at the orange-head. Toshiro watched in horror as Ichigo coughed, blood spilling from his lips, and then fell.

The captain carefully gathered Ichigo into his arms, panic on his face. "Ichigo! Ichigo, look at me!"

Ichigo's chocolate eyes were dazed and dull, barely focusing on Toshiro, his body shaking. "T-Toshiro… Are you… okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine." Toshiro forced out. "Why did you… Why?"

A soft chuckle turned into body-shaking coughs, blood pouring from Ichigo's lips. "You should know… _y-yuki hime_… I love y-you… Couldn't let…"

His eyes rolled, and Toshiro frantically held his face, screaming his name. "No! Look at me! Ichigo! Stay with me! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's body convulsed and he threw up blood, his eyelids fluttering. "T-Toshi…"

Toshiro shook him, tears gathering in his eyes. "Stay with me! Don't go to sleep!"

A shaking hand raised, blood-stained fingers just touching Toshiro's cheek, leaving a streak of blood. "Y-You're… so b-beautiful… Toshi… even when you c-cry…"

Tears were now flowing down Toshiro's cheeks, dripping onto Ichigo's face. He choked on his tears, tears that hadn't been shed since he was a small child, trying to keep Ichigo awake. "Don't leave me… Don't leave our babies…"

Ichigo threw up blood again, and then smiled faintly. "Love you…_ yuki hime_…"

"No…" Toshiro whispered as Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut, his body going limp. "No! NO! Ichigo! Ichigo, look at me! Open your eyes! ICHIGO!"

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_!"

The captain looked up into red-brown eyes; Renji. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a choked sob escaped him.

Renji knelt, lifting Ichigo and standing. "Hurry, we have to get him to Unohana-_taichou_."

Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, moving after Renji as fast as he could. They ran through the gate, Toshiro panting sharply, an arm curled around his stomach.

As they exploded into the Soul Society Renji called for help, Ichigo's blood forming a pool at his feet. Toshiro remained standing for a moment, and then his knees buckled and he hit the ground on his side.

Toshiro heard screams around him, but they sounded far away. Darkness closed in around him, his eyes sliding closed.

_I'm… so cold…_

* * *

"Toshiro…"

_I felt cold. That was odd; my power over ice and snow made me immune to low temperatures. It was dark, and I felt as though I was floating… Floating in blackness…_

"Toshiro…"

_Who… Who was calling me? I knew that voice…_

_Ichigo?_

_No…_

_I remembered the attack… the Adjuchas stabbing Ichigo… His blood coating my hands, his chocolate eyes growing dim, the life leaving him…_

_Was my lover dead? Was I left alone to raise our babies without the man that I felt was my soulmate?_

_I felt panic clawing at my heart, and I struggled to come back to awareness._

"Toshiro, wake up…"

_Who was that?_

_I finally managed to pry my eyes open, meeting red orbs. Ah… Hyourinmaru…_

_The dragon's eyes were serious and worried as he looked into my eyes. _"Finally, little one… I was beginning to worry."

_I blinked. _"What do you mean, Hyourinmaru?"

"You need to wake up. People are beginning to fear for your safety, as well as that of your children." _Hyourinmaru said firmly, pushing at me with his icy snout._

"Go back, little master… go back…"

* * *

"Come back…"

"Please, _taichou_, come back…"

A soft groan pierced the air, causing Matsumoto to look up from her folded arms. She nearly cried in relief as Toshiro's blue-green eyes flickered open.

"_Taichou_!"

Toshiro turned his head to meet her eyes, breathing deep. "Matsumoto?"

The woman held a hand to her heart, blinking back her tears. "Thank god, _taichou_… I was so worried about you, you wouldn't wake up…"

Toshiro blinked. "What? How long have I been out? What happened?"

Matsumoto held up a hand. "Slow down, _taichou_. You've been out for two days. The stress of going through the gate and the shock of what happened to Kurosaki-_kun_ made you faint. Unohana-_taichou_ was worried that the fall had hurt the twins, but they're fine."

The tiny captain set a hand on his stomach as the twins shifted within him, breathing in relief that they were unharmed. He suddenly gasped. "Ichigo! Where is Ichigo?.!"

A hand settled gently on his shoulder, Matsumoto shushing her captain. "Easy, _taichou_, he's just fine. Renji got him here just in time. Unohana-_taichou_ was able to stabilize him not long after he came in and he's well on his way to recovery."

Toshiro breathed deep, leaning forward to put his face in his hands. Matsumoto blinked in shock when his shoulders shook; she knew that movement.

"_Taichou_?.!"

He rubbed frantically at his face, but the tears kept coming. "I-I'm fine… I'm okay…"

Matsumoto's face softened and she reached out, pulling her small captain into her arms. Toshiro surprisingly didn't struggle, only lay his face against her shoulder and allowed the tears to flow.

The _fukutaichou_ hummed softly as she stroked his soft white hair, trying to sooth him. "Easy _taichou_, it's okay. He's okay, you're okay, the babies are fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Toshiro's back finally stopped heaving with silent sobs and he moved away from the buxom woman. He smiled slightly. "Thank you, Matsumoto. I don't know what I was thinking."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay to cry every now and then, _taichou_. Especially with your emotions running so wild. You're just fine." She grinned. "Besides, those were relief tears, they were good ones."

"Do you think I could see him?" Toshiro asked softly, glancing at the door.

Matsumoto shrugged. "I could ask Unohana-_taichou_ what she thinks." She stood, going to the door, which slid open as she reached it, revealing the gentle woman.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, it's wonderful to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Unohana asked, walking forward and sitting beside the boy captain.

He smiled at her. "Just fine, Unohana-_taichou_. I just want to see Ichigo."

"I think that could be arranged, Hitsugaya-_kun_, let's just see how these babies are doing." With that the woman helped him out of the top of his yukata, exposing his swollen stomach.

Matsumoto's eyes grew wide as the image flickered on the screen and the tiny forms came into sight, the sound of their hearts echoing in the room.

"Wow _taichou_…"

Toshiro smiled, but looked to Unohana as the woman removed her hands. "Everything looks good Hitsugaya-_kun_. I'll take you to Kurosaki-_kun_."

The small captain felt his heart leaping into his throat as he followed the woman from the room, going into the one next to his. She let him in, leaving him by himself in the room, Matsumoto waiting outside of it.

Ichigo was lying on the bed in the middle of the room, a little pale but not looking too bad. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, the blanket pulled up to his collarbone.

Toshiro moved closer, grabbing at Ichigo's hand. The larger hand tightened around his, and then chocolate eyes opened to meet his. "Hey…"

Tears welled in his eyes again, and Toshiro smiled. "_Baka_. I love you so much…"

Ichigo chuckled painfully, and then pulled the captain down for a kiss. "I love you too, _yuki hime_. I'm glad you're okay."

"I should be telling you that." Toshiro murmured. "I can't believe you did that."

The orange-head smiled. "I had to protect you. I made a promise that I would."

"_Baka_…" Toshiro murmured again, but he climbed into the bed as Ichigo made room for him. Ichigo curled around his lover, kissing the side of his throat, petting his stomach.

"I love you, _yuki hime_…"

"I love you too, Ichigo."


	10. Chapter 10

Yea, it's gonna be a little while again... I'm leaving in... about an hour to head to LA for a week, and then two days after I come back I'll be leaving for a college trip. I'll update when I get back, I promise! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Snap._

"Ow."

_Crack._

"Ow…"

Ichigo frowned at the sounds, chocolate eyes a little confused and worried as he looked at his lover. "Um, Toshiro? Is that normal?"

"Unohana-_taichou_ said it would be." Toshiro replied calmly from where he lay beside the orange-head. "Ow. It doesn't really hurt, it's just… uncomfortable."

"Sounds gross."

Toshiro chuckled. "A little. But it's definitely helping my hips. With them getting wider like this the twins aren't putting as much pressure on my pelvis."

Ichigo blinked. "Wait… Unohana-_taichiou _said this drug would get you ready to give birth naturally…" His jaw dropped. "You're turning into a _GIRL_!!"

The captain rolled his eyes. "_Baka._ It's only temporary; once the twins are born it will go away. It's only giving me a birth canal and widening my hips, not much else. Besides, I'm technically already a woman on the inside you dolt; I'm pregnant."

"Still…" Ichigo wrinkled his nose, and then shivered faintly. "That is so _weird_."

Toshiro shifted, trying to get comfortable. Wider hips certainly helped, but the twins made it hard to get comfortable. At nearly 32 weeks it was hard to do anything anymore.

"She doesn't think you'll have them now, does she?" Ichigo murmured, his fingers caressing his lover's stomach.

The tiny captain shook his head. "It's just a precaution. Some twins make it all the way, but many don't. I need this in case I go into labor prematurely."

Silence fell for a time, only the soft cracks and snaps of Toshiro's bones shifting breaking it. Ichigo went still, his large tanned palms resting against Toshiro's swollen stomach. He could feel the twins shifting beneath his skin, a strange sliding feeling that was one of the babies rolling over.

Ichigo suddenly blinked. "What was that?"

Toshiro chuckled, his fingers rubbing just below Ichigo's hand. "A knee or an elbow, I think."

"Cool…" Ichigo murmured. "Never felt that – whoa!"

A laugh echoed from Toshiro's throat, clear and happy. "Oh Ichigo…"

"Well I never expected to get a high five from a baby still _inside _you!" Ichigo exclaimed, his brown eyes wide in shock.

Toshiro kissed him gently, a smile still on his face. "They're short on room, it's very easy to feel them now. Be expecting things like that."

"Freaky…"

_Knock knock._

"_Taichou_, are you awake? Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro murmured. Ichigo sat up, scooting away from his lover; a reflex he still hadn't gotten rid of. Toshiro sat up as well, scooting up against Ichigo's chest. The orange-head blinked, but snuck an arm under Toshiro's to lay his palm on his lover's belly.

"Enter, Matsumoto."

The woman cooed softly as she saw them, but then smiled happily. "Kurosaki-_kun_, your presence had been requested by Yamamoto-_soutaichou_, as well as you, _taichou_."

Toshiro blinked. "Both of us? Why?"

Matsumoto's smile grew bigger. "Just come, both of you. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Ichigo seemed nervous, but he pushed himself to his feet, helping Toshiro up a moment later. The captain winced as his hips popped painfully, and then smiled. "Feels better already." He took Ichigo's hand. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

The two followed Matsumoto as she led them through the Seireitei, a smile on her lips. As they reached the first division Ichigo swallowed thickly.

Matsumoto dropped to one knee. "Yamamoto-_soutaichou_."

Ichigo copied her, but as Toshiro made to do the same the old shinigami stopped him. "Please, Hitsugaya, do not stress yourself. A bow will suffice for now."

The captain nodded, bowing slightly and then straightening. "Thank you, _soutaichou_."

"Now, as to why I called you here, Hitsugaya, as captain of the 10th squad, do you think that you would recommend Kurosaki as a captain?"

Toshiro blinked. "Yes, _soutaichou_. He has achieved bankai, at a young age at that. He had stood up to both Kenpachi-_taichou_ and Byakuya-_taichou_ and fought well. I believe that he would do wonderfully."

"Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_, do you agree with your captain."

"Of course_, soutaichou._"

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. We shall have a meeting to nominate him. There are still two squads without captains, after we recently moved Abari to 5th squad captain. Hitsugaya, please be present in one hour for a meeting."

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, _soutaichou_."

"Kurosaki, you should remain on-hand during the meeting, should the captains vote in your favor, we shall require your presence."

"Yes, _soutaichou_."

As they left the room Ichigo pumped a fist, a wide grin on his face. "Alright!"

Toshiro chuckled softly. "I'm proud of you, Ichigo. You'll be a fine captain."

Ichigo kissed his lover happily, and then chuckled. "Thanks _yuki hime_, that means a lot."

* * *

Toshiro felt pride leaking through him as the _soutaichou_ called for a vote to see how many captains would support Ichigo as a captain. The majority agreed, only Kurotsuchi didn't join in.

The _soutaichou_ nodded. "Good, good. Well then, I believe that squad 9 is still in need of a permanent captain. Hisagi-_fukutaichou_, you have done well, but Kurosaki will be stepping. In the meantime, I believe that you will be a good match for squad 3."

The black-haired shinigami nodded. "Yes, _soutaichou_." A smile was on his face at his promotion.

Kurotsuchi suddenly stepped forward. "_Soutaichou_, I have reason to believe that this Kurosaki boy is a vizard! It wouldn't be wise!"

There was a murmur in the group, and then Ukitake stepped forward. "Even so, Kurosaki-_kun_ had helped us for many years, and he is a powerful shinigami."

Unohana stepped out as well. "It is obvious that he is in control; never have I noticed a Hollow while dealing with him."

"Perhaps we should bring Kurosaki in here to speak for himself." said Komamura, the tall captain's golden eyes on the door.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. Chojiro, if you would fetch him."

The 1st division _fukutaichou_ nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ichigo moved to stand before the _soutaichou_ as he came in, his eyes going to Toshiro before resting on the elder. "You summoned me, _soutaichou_?"

"Kurosaki, we have heard that you are vizard. Is this true?"

Ichigo hesitated, and then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, _soutaichou_, it is true."

Kurotsuchi grinned. "See?.! Would we want a betraying vizard in our midst?.! Give him to me, _soutaichou_, it would be a joy to see the way that he works…"

Kyoraku glard at the division 12 captain, the normally peaceful man upset. "Kurosaki is a good man, and powerful. I say he still qualifies!"

"You have the creature under control, don't you Kurosaki-_kun_?" Ukitake asked, his brown eyes curious.

Ichigo nodded. "I have, for several years. I could almost say that we are friends, but no matter what we are partners." He smiled slightly. "Besides, he's not so horrible now, ask Toshiro."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened. "You've met the beast?" he sneered.

Toshiro glared, the temperature dropping rather sharply. "Ogichi is _not_ a beast. He is caring, even though he is a Hollow. He pledged himself to protect me and my babies." The small captain breathed deep, calming himself. "He only wants acceptance and love. He was happy when I accepted him."

Byakuya suddenly spoke. "He is very powerful, and would be a useful asset. I have fought him before."

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the stone floor. "Enough! I think that we've debated this quite enough. Kurosaki, you are henceforth the captain of Division 9 of the Gotei 13, by an almost unanimous vote."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin as he was handed the white haori. "Yes, sir!"

"As for living arrangements, we knew you would need a place for your little ones. A home has been built between the two division buildings, both you and Hitsugaya will live there." Yamamoto said, a smile just peeking from beneath his white beard.

Toshiro felt a warmth in his heart. "_Soutaichou, _I don't know what to say…"

The elder smiled. "Do not feel indebted, Hitsugaya. Children are a blessing here, and twins even more so. Consider it a gift in congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

Ichigo put an arm around Toshiro's shoulders as they left the building.

"I'm proud of you Ichigo. I love you."

Ichigo kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Toshiro. Thanks for supporting me."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright ya'll, here comes another break. This is my only day to update this week, and I managed to get some typed. Hope you like, and OMG, here comes the birth!! WOO!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** Ooo, important enough for bold, italic, and underline... Anyway, THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! Yep, already started planning and writing it, and it shouldn't be too long after the completion of this story that it will come out (not that many chapters left people!!) The name of the sequel is Finding You. I'll release the summary in the last chapter for this story, as well as more information on it. But keep an eye out for it after the completion of BTTE, I would love to have you all back with me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ah, that feels so good…"

Matsumoto chuckled to herself as she watched Toshiro settle into the hot water. As the tiny shinigami often said, water was his best friend. He had always had an affinity for water, but it took the pressure off his bones and the heat soothed aching muscles and joints.

He loved it.

Ichigo had opened their basement to the massive underground chamber in the Seireitei, glad that their home was near the natural hot spring. It was now one of Toshiro's favorite places.

The little captain sighed to himself, a hand skimming over his swollen abdomen. Ichigo was gone for the day, duties with his new division and newfound responsibility of Karakura Town keeping him busy. A week he had been captain, and he was doing well.

Toshiro had never been so proud of him.

He glanced up as the water rippled and Matsumoto came closer. The woman was there to keep him company as well as to keep an eye on him. Toshiro was glad of her company, it made him feel more secure in some way, even though it was a little uncomfortable.

He shifted as a cramp moved through his stomach, rubbing the spot as the pain endured. As it eased he glanced to Matsumoto, smiling slightly at her as he saw her concerned look.

"I'm alright Matsumoto. Pains are nothing new, it's been happening all through the pregnancy," he reassured, giving a soothing gesture.

Matsumoto frowned. "Are you sure, _taichou_?" Unohana-_taichou_ said to be careful of that now, it could be a sign of labor."

Toshiro shook his head. "It doesn't feel like what she described, I'm fine."

She didn't seem to believe him, and he kept a close eye on her _taichou_. Toshiro leaned his head back against the stone, sinking into the soothing water. His muscles were tense and sore, but the water helped a little.

Matsumoto watched him silently for a long time, her cornflower blue eyes worried and afraid. She continued to frown as she saw him wince again, timing it mentally.

About 10 minutes. It seemed too convineent, and she shook her head, starting to stand and move out of the pool, but a soft sound from her small _taichou_ made her turn.

Red. The water was stained red around Toshiro.

"_Taichou!_"

"M-Matsumoto…"

The woman moved closer, her eyes examining the small shinigami. "I think your water broke, _taichou_. We need to get you to the fourth division."

Toshiro nodded. "You'll need to call Ichigo, I can't make it up these stairs on my own. Or Hisagi-_taichou_, he carried me down here."

Matsumoto bit her lower lip. "But… I can't leave you by yourself, _taichou_!"

"Call a hell butterfly. Don't panic Matsumoto, I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either." Toshiro said calmly. "We both need to be calm and cool about this."

The white-haired _taichou_ closed his eyes again, leaning his head back. While he was calm on the outside, on the inside he was positively terrified. The pain wasn't horribly bad now, but the cramps – what he now realized were contractions – terrified him.

He was alone.

Ichigo wasn't there, and he was utterly alone.

_Come now, little master, things will be alright. Your mate will come._

_Hyourinmaru?_

_He would not leave you alone. He will come; have faith in him._

_I do, Hyourinmaru, but I cannot help being afraid. Is there supposed to be that much… blood?_

_I do not know, little master. I sense nothing wrong for the moment, you'll be okay._

"Come on, _taichou_, let's get you out of the spring. It's probably better to have you up here."

Matsumoto's voice broke him from his conversation with Hyourinmaru, and he nodded in response, taking hold of Matsumoto's hand and letting her haul him from the water. She helped him to where his clothes were folded neatly, turning her eyes respectfully.

Toshiro breathed deep as another pain took him, swallowing as he felt the trickle of blood on his inner thighs. _Something's wrong… there shouldn't be this much blood…_

He bit his lower lip as Matsumoto helped him towards the stairs, laying him down on a soft patch of dirt, covering him with the outer black gi of her shihakshou. He leaned back on the stone, hissing through his teeth at the aches.

"_Taichou_? Are you okay?"

Toshiro opened his eyes, pain in his gaze. He nodded, smiling shakily. "I'll be fine Matsumoto." He touched her hand. "I'm glad that you're here with me."

She smiled back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, _taichou_. I just hope that everything's okay. And that the hell butterflies reach Hisagi-_taichou_ and Kurosaki-_kun_ in time…"

Toshiro closed his eyes again, shifting uncomfortably as cramps stretched across his stomach.

_Please Ichigo… I'm so scared… Please come…_

_I can't do this alone!_

* * *

"_Taichou_! _Taichou_!"

Ichigo looked up, sweeping his white coat out of the way. The haori was now sleeveless, edges tattered like Kenpachi's, but with long rips through it, marks it had obtained from claw swipes from Hollows.

The orange-head grinned at his _fukutaichou_, Sora Kitsune, as the rather fierce looking woman ran up to him. "What is it, Kit?"

She flicked her short reddish-brown hair out of her eyes, worry in those green orbs. "A hell butterfly, Ichigo-_taichou__**. **_From Matsumoto-_san_."

Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat. "And?"

"She says for you to come as soon as possible. Hitsugaya-_taichou _has gone into labor and they are underground." Kit responded.

The 9th division captain swore, putting Zangetsu against his back once more. "You take over Kit, I know you can handle it."

The woman nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Ichigo whirled, following the floating black butterfly away from the fight. He distantly heard Kitsune call on her zanpaktou, Oni, and then silence desended, only the sound of his own breathing echoing in his ears.

As he reentered the Seireitei the connection he had with Toshiro grew stronger, and he could feel his lover's pain and fear and he sent his love and strength through the link.

_**King?**_

_Go!_

Ogichi's precense was gone an instant later, flying across the link to Toshiro. Ichigo stepped into the fasted _shunpo_ he had ever done, flying to the entrance to the underground chamber.

He met Hisagi near the entrance, quickly issuing a request. "Go get Unohana! Tell her we're coming!"

"Yes, Ichigo-_kun_!"

_Hold on, Toshiro, I'm coming!_

* * *

Toshiro was riding out another contraction as he felt Ichigo's warm love and strength, reassured. _He's coming…_

_**Toshiro!**_

_Ogichi!_

_**Don't worry, King is almost here.**_

_Thank you… Thank you for coming to me…_

_**I'll always come when you need me.**_

"_Taichou_?"

The little captain smiled. "He's coming, Matsumoto. Everything's going to be fine now."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She squeezed her captain's hand.

"You're right, everything's going to be fine."

A call made them look up.

"TOSHIRO!"

* * *

A/N: Sora Kitsune is my creation. She isn't someone I just made up, she was inspired by someone. As for who... well, that's a mystery!! Sora means sky, and Kitsune means fox demon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ichigo went to his knees beside Toshiro, panting and sweating as he took his lover's hand. "I'm here, _yuki hime_, I'm here."

Toshiro clutched at his shihakshou, clenching his teeth. "Ichigo… we need to go.."

The orange-haired captain scooped up his lover, stepping into his _shunpo_ and flying up the stairs towards the entrance. Matsumoto moved after them, carrying the remaining clothes.

Ichigo could feel Toshiro's pain echoing through him, Toshiro's body shaking against his chest, the clenching of his muscles. They were both scared, but they were together, and they knew things would work out.

Unohana was expecting them, Hisagi standing at her side. The gentle woman led Ichigo to a room that had been prepared for them, calling orders to her subordinates as she went.

Toshiro watched the process with quiet curiosity, his teal eyes focusing in several different places at any given time. The contractions were still roughly 8 minutes apart, he was able to rest between them. He could feel Ichigo shaking and he cuddled closer, trying to calm him.

Ichigo laid Toshiro on the bed as Unohana instructed, his chocolate eyes focusing on Toshiro. The captain sat quietly as Unohana hooked him up to several machines and examined him.

Just as she finished Toshiro gritted his teeth, breathing deeply to ride out the pain. Ichigo held his hand, his jaw tight and body tense. Unohana nodded as Toshiro relaxed, examining the small captain. "6 minutes… you've still got some time yet. Rest while you can Hitsugaya-_kun_, I will return in a few minutes. Isane will wait near the door if you need anything."

Toshiro nodded. "Thank you Unohana-_taichou_."

She nodded, and then left the room. Ichigo breathed out slowly, stroking Toshiro's hand gently. "How are you feeling, _yuki hime_?"

He smiled faintly. "A little tired, but not in pain at the moment. It comes and goes."

"I'm so worried about you, love." Ichigo murmured, kissing the smaller's pale hand gently. "I hate it when you're hurting."

Both heard Ogichi's soft agreement. _**Me too.**_

Toshiro caressed his swollen stomach gently, a small smile on his face. "I don't mind the pain. It will be worth it when I get hold them."

Ichigo smiled as well, his chocolate eyes shining faintly. "I know… That's all I can think about, finally getting to see them, hold them."

Both were silent for a time, and then another contraction went through Toshiro's tight muscles, his breath quickening slightly. Ichigo tensed slightly as Toshiro squeezed his hand tightly.

"How long will this take, Toshiro?" Ichigo murmured worriedly.

"I don't know. Some time by what I remember Unohana-_taichou_ telling me." Toshiro responded, closing his eyes tiredly. "But I'm… so… tired…"

Ichigo smiled slightly as he gently brushed the smaller's white hair off of his forehead, kissing his cheek. "I love you, sleep well, _yuki hime_."

* * *

"Keep holding on, _yuki hime_!" Ichigo whispered in his little lover's ear. "Stay strong, we can do this."

Toshiro breathed deep, nodding slightly. He could feel Ichigo strong and solid at his back, their hands tangled together, Ichigo's right arm wrapped under his right and around his shoulder. Toshiro's left hand tightened on Ichigo's, and then Unohana finally gave the command to push.

_Pain._ Oh, it hurt. His pelvis felt pressured, his muscles unbearably tight and uncomfortable, an unbelievable force pressing downward. Toshiro let out his breath with a hiss, breathing heavy.

"You're doing wonderfully Hitsugaya-_kun_." Unohana murmured, calm and kind. "Alright now, nice and easy, 1, 2, 3, _push_."

Ichigo held him a little tighter as he bore down, murmuring in his ear, supporting him as he fell back. "I'm so proud of you_ yuki hime_…" Ichigo whispered.

"You're making good progress, again, 1, 2, 3, _push."_

This time a whimper of pain slipped from Toshiro's lips, only his pride keeping a cry inside. He fell back against Ichigo's chest, panting heavily.

Ichigo felt worry course through him once more. Toshiro was already tired from labor, and now that they had moved into the delivery it was getting harder. He could feel the little captain's exhaustion through their link, but could do nothing more than provide support and strength.

He could hear the monitors that were following Toshiro's heartbeat speeding up, and he felt more afraid. He believed in Toshiro, but something had been nagging at him.

"Wonderful, Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

Ichigo looked up as Isane carried a tiny, bloody looking form away from the bed. A moment later a child's cry echoed in the room and Ichigo felt his heart leap. He kissed Toshiro's forehead, looking into smiling, tired teal eyes. "You did it, _yuki hime_!"

Isane came to the head of the bed, carefully holding the crying baby down so the couple could see it. "Congratulations, a boy."

"A boy…" Toshiro whispered.

"He's perfect." Ichigo said confidently.

Unohana spoke then. "Are you ready for the second child, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"

Toshiro nodded, exhausted. Ichigo pressed more strength into him as he felt the smaller's consciousness waver, squeezing his hand. "Come on, Toshiro, you can do this. _We_can do this; you're not alone."

Toshiro nodded weakly, and then gritted his teeth as Unohana commanded him to push. Ichigo could see sweat dotting the woman's forehead, blood soaking her arms up to her elbows.

"Isane," she called, voice firm and trembling.

Ichigo felt panic flare, but he shoved it down. He could feel Toshiro trembling violently, his hand cool and clammy. His breathing was rapid and shallow, panting from between his dry lips.

"Damnit! We have to get this baby out now, Isane!"

Ichigo jumped as he heard the gentle and motherly captain swear, and his panic broke free. "What's going on?.!"

"Blood pressure dropping!" an assistant yelled. "Pulse rate slowing!"

Unohana swore again. "Come on, Hitsugaya-_kun_, hold on! For your children!"

Ichigo cried out as he felt Toshiro's mind slipping, latching onto him with all his power. He held him, both mentally and physically, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he did.

"That's it, hold him Kurosaki-_kun_!" Unohana cried. "Don't let him go!"

_**Come on, hime, hold on to us! We won't let you go! The pups need you!**_

Ichigo felt Ogichi grab onto Toshiro's consciousness and together they pulled him back to full awareness. However, Ichigo knew that it was only their power that was keeping him awake. They could _not_ let him go.

Ichigo's world had shrunk to just Toshiro. He was aware only of his love's failing reiatsu, his labored breathing, his shivering body. He could feel Toshiro's straining muscles, and his hand squeezing his own.

The cry of a baby interrupted his thoughts, and he saw the green glow of Unohana's healing reiatsu as she worked frantically to stop the bleeding. He suddenly panicked as he felt Toshiro's head loll against his chest, his mind slipping away.

_**No! NO! HIME! COME BACK!**_

A hand on his shoulder dragged him backwards away from the bed. "No! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Fingers touched his neck and then reality fled, carrying Ichigo screaming into darkness.

* * *

Ichigo clawed his way back to consciousness to find himself in a room in the infirmary, Isane in the corner watching him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-_taichou_ . I did not want to knock you out, but we needed more room and we didn't need you in there panicking," the woman murmured quietly, bowing her head to her superior.

Ichigo shook his head slightly, but then his mind flashed to his lover. "Where is he? How is he?" he demanded, jumped to his feet. His world swayed slightly as he did, but he doggedly stayed on his feet, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands.

Isane was quiet for a moment, and then spoke softly, her voice shaking. "The babies are fine, two healthy boys, but… something tore. Hitsugaya-_taichou_ was going into what is called hypovolemic shock by the time your second son was born. He flat-lined not long after you were removed from the room, but Unohana-_taichou_ revived him."

Ichigo's heart was in his throat, his body tense. "And?"

She swallowed. "He won't wake up. He's sunk into a coma."

"No…" Ichigo murmured. He bolted from the room, following the extremely faint source of Toshiro's reiatsu, exploding into the room breathing hard.

Toshiro lay on the bed in the center of the room, a mask over his mouth and nose, IVs hooked to him. He looked as pale as the bed he lay on, close to death.

Ichigo fell to his knees beside the bed, tears gathering in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "No… Wake up, _yuki hime_… Please wake up…"

* * *

Hypovolemic shock - wikipedia is my source here, hypovolemia is decreased blood volume, and in large amounts it can lead to and be recognized by elevated pulse, diminished blood pressure, pale skin, cool and clammy skin, rapid and shallow breathing, and the person feeling dizzy, faint, nauseated, or very thirsty. It can happen from birth compllications, as I used here. Hope you liked the chapter, even though I did leave quite the cliffhanger! I will try to get the next chapter up within the next few days!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, second to last chapter ya'll! As for the sequel, it is in progress, the first chapter is completed and the second is underway! As for when I'll be posting it... well, you'll find out next chapter! Hope you like, and I really hope you like the names I chose for the twins... It took me so long to decide, and I'm STILL not sure they're perfect! Please let me know!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Ichigo looked up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. "Unohana-_taichou_?"

The gentle woman looked concerned, her blue-gray eyes worried. "Please, Kurosaki-_kun_, you need to rest. I don't want to get another patient."

The orange-head sighed, looking back to the still, pale form in the bed. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave. If I let him go then he might… he might slip away."

Unohana was silent, and then quietly left the room. Ichigo stroked the cold flesh under his hand, chewing on his lower lip.

"I need you back, _yuki hime_… Everything reminds me of you… I need you so much right now…" Ichigo reached out, his fingers ghosting over Toshiro's face. "I never told you… You mean so much to me… more than myself. I would give everything for you, heart, soul, mind…"

He breathed in shakily, tears finally spilling down his cheeks after a week of holding them back. "See? See how much I need you?" He choked softly. "I miss you so much… I can hardly breathe without you here… I'm in pieces…"

Ichigo leaned down, pressing his forehead to Toshiro's hand, pleading. "We were made for each other, I know we were… So please… come back… I need you…"

_**We need you…**_

Only the sound of soft breathing answered him. He stayed for a few moments, and then something from the corner made him look up. A whimper from the cribs; one of the babies was waking.

He stood, going to the crib and lifting his younger son, humming softly. The child calmed in his arms, staring up at him.

They were beautiful in Ichigo's eyes. They were perfectly identical, dark teal eyes that they got from their 'mother' and vibrant orange hair from their father. The only (barely) noticeable difference between the two was that the elder's hair was a bit darker.

Ichigo chuckled faintly to himself. They looked like mini-Toshiro's with his spiky orange hair. Neither one had a name; Ichigo didn't have the heart to name them alone.

The orange-head moved back to the bed, sitting in the chair beside the bed. The baby in his arms wriggled, large teal eyes looking toward the still form on the bed.

Ichigo chuckled, turning so the child could see the little shinigami. "That's your papa, little prince. I can't wait until he wakes up so he can hold you."

"How about right now?"

The orange-head gasped, his brown eyes snapping to the bed. Tired, dark teal eyes were staring at him, a small smile on his lips. "Hey…" he whispered.

"T-Toshiro…" Ichigo whispered, his eyes wide. "You're awake!" He lunged forward, carefully holding the baby away from them, cradling him in one arm while wrapping the other around his lover. "Oh, God _yuki hime_… I was so worried about you… I'm so glad you're okay."

"Our babies?"

Ichigo grinned, bring the baby in his arm forward. "This is our youngest, the one you didn't see."

Toshiro took the child from him before he could protest, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Whoa Toshiro, slow down, are you sure you're strong enough?"

"Oh, shut up. With the reiatsu you're pouring into me I could stay awake for a month." Toshiro said with a grin, cooing to the baby in his arms. "He's beautiful…"

Ichigo smiled. "Just like his papa."

"Do they have names?"

"No." Ichigo's voice grew soft. "I couldn't… not without you…"

Toshiro's hand was gentle as it touched his cheek, his teal eyes full of love and worry. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's head was lowered, orange bangs shielding his eyes, but Toshiro could see the tears trailing down tanned cheeks. Ichigo's shoulders shook and then he fell forward, his head in Toshiro's lap. "I thought I'd lost you… I couldn't feel you… You were so… still… so pale…" His hand clenched in the fabric that covered the smaller's legs. "I was so scared…"

"Oh Ichigo…"

A small hand rested on his hair and gently stroked. The baby was sleeping now, but whimpered faintly. Toshiro hummed softly, rocking his son. "Shh… I'm here…"

Ichigo cried softly into Toshiro's lap for some time, Toshiro's hand stroking his orange hair, the tiny shinigami's voice flowing around him. The orange-head shivered as Toshiro raised his reiatsu a little, the icy coils of his power curling around him. He had missed that feeling, the cool presence in the corner of his mind. He could feel Ogichi reveling in the cold, a feeling that he loved.

"I missed you."

Toshiro smiled faintly. "I missed you too. I'm sorry that I scared you."

Ichigo sat up slowly, wiping at his face. "It's okay, I'm just glad you came back."

The smaller smiled at this, leaning forward to kiss his lover gently. "I will always come back. You won't let me go."

Ichigo grinned widely at that. "Damn right. You're mine, and I'm _never_ going to let you go."

The sound of a soft cry came from the crib in the corner and Ichigo stood, going and lifting their first son. He moved back to the bed, smiling as Toshiro wanted to switch him. He took their sleeping child from his lover, giving him their oldest.

Toshiro rocked the baby gently, a smile on his face as he did. "We need to name them, Ichigo."

He nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about it, and I cam up with one for the younger."

"Yea?"  
Ichigo looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Sora."

A smile crept onto Toshiro's face. "I love it." He looked down at the older twin in his arms, thinking for a moment. "And for the older… how about… Yoru?"

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Night and Sky. Perfect." He kissed his lover gently, and then kissed Sora's forehead. "I love you. All three of you. And I have to say, we made some pretty good-looking kids."

Toshiro laughed lightly at that. "I love you too, Ichigo." He looked down at the child in his arms with a smile.

The two's smiles grew as they heard Ogichi's voice in their joined consciousness.

_**And I'll teach them how to fight!**_

Ichigo snorted, but he knew that was Ogichi's way of showing his caring. He was pretty sure that the one time he had said it was going to be the only time they were ever going to get those words out of him.

Toshiro laughed. "Silly Hollow."


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This chapter does contain hints of threesome; IchiHitsuHichi. I didn't describe anything, really, but it is implied. Just warning you now.

Also, this is the last chapter! (cries) Wow, what a journey. I had so much fun writing this, and it's such a joy to see that so many people liked it! (Holy crap, 124 reviews! O.o) While I have to grovel for forgivness for being so late with this chapter, I still hope that you all like it and drop me a final review. (bows low) ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! I don't know how to thank you all for this wonderful journey! Please review once more, and don't forget to look out for the sequel! The summary is at the end of this chapter, please take a look! ENJOY!

And, as always, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! (lol just kidding.)

I don't own Bleach. I cry. However, I do own Sora, Yoru, and Kitsune, as well as her zanpaktou, Oni. (which translates to demon)

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo woke to cool flesh pressed to either side of his body, arms wrapped around his waist and more around his chest. He smiled, snuggling closer to the body behind him and tightening his grip on the one in front of him.

Last night had been… interesting to say the least. Unohana had wanted Toshiro to get a good night's sleep, as well as keep an eye on the twins, so she had kept the babies in the fourth division. Relishing the moment, the two lovers had seized the chance to be together.

Ichigo had felt Ogichi's upset at being left out, and had wanted to help, but didn't know how. Ogichi had solved that for him, forcefully manifesting himself in their bedroom.

It had startled Toshiro, but he had been happy and had welcomed the Hollow with open arms. A night of love, touch, and passion had followed, Ichigo being drawn in by Ogichi's cool touches as Toshiro was pulled in by his own warm ones. It was an eye-opener for all of them.

He felt a shift against his back, and then Ogichi's arms tightened around his waist, his breath cool against the back of his neck. He snuggled into his other half's cool embrace, sighing in happiness as he did. He felt so… safe, in a way. He protected and was protected.

He felt eyelashes flutter against his chest, and then Toshiro looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Good morning."

Ichigo leaned down to kiss him, lingering on his lover's lips. "I love you."

Toshiro smiled. "I love you too."

"Leavin' me out, eh King?"

A flinch was his answer, Ichigo's heart thundering. "God! Don't _do _that!"

Toshiro's happy laugh echoed around them, along with Ogichi's distorted chuckle. Toshiro kissed Ichigo's chest, and then Ogichi's white hand. "We wouldn't do that, Ogichi."

The Hollow chuckled. "Yer too good to me, _hime_."

Ichigo chuckled; Ogichi had a more pronounced slur when he was manifested, one that actually turned his words. They lay quietly for a while longer, and then Toshiro shifted. "Come on, up! It's time to go see the twins."

"It's five in tha mornin' _hime_."

Teal eyes glared in the Hollow's direction. "And I want to see my babies."

Ogichi swallowed. "Um, yea, sorry. I'll jus'… go then."

He vanished and Ichigo pushed himself up, stretching. "He'll learn. Never separate mother and babies for long." He grinned. "Especially if that mother is a temperamental captain."

Toshiro snorted faintly as he pulled on his _shihaksho_ and captain's haori. He handed Ichigo the 9th division haori and watched as the taller orange-head put it on and placed Zangetsu at his back.

They walked hand-in-hand to the fourth division, meeting Unohana at the door. "Good morning, you two. We were expecting you."

"Are they awake yet?" Toshiro asked softly.

She nodded. "Only just barely. Come."

She led them through the rooms to where the twins were. Toshiro went straight for Isane, who was sitting in the corner, a light-colored bundle in her arms. She smiled, offering the child to the tiny captain.

Toshiro took his baby gently, shushing him when he whimpered as the bottle was jarred from his mouth. Toshiro smiled, giving the bottle back to his son. He gently smoothed the dark orange hair away from his child's forehead. "My little Yoru…"

By this time Ichigo had Sora, feeding him as well. The orange-head sat beside his lover, his shoulder just brushing Toshiro's. They sat in silence for some time, and then Toshiro leaned against his lover's shoulder, sighing happily.

"I love you, Ichigo."

The taller shinigami smiled widely, kissing Toshiro's forehead gently. "I love you too."

* * *

Matsumoto was startled out of her thoughts by a little body hitting her leg. She looked down into mischevious dark teal eyes, smiling slightly. "Hello there. How come you're here?"

"Dad told us to come to you." The orange-headed child said with a grin.

The tall woman thought a moment. "Hmm… I wonder what Ichigo-_kun _is planning this time."

She looked down at a tug on her hakama, meeting another set of teal eyes. "He said it was exciting. We wanna know. We think…"

"…it's for Papa."

Matsumoto chuckled. "Probably. Well then, come on you two, let's go then."

The four year olds each grabbed a hand and followed her into the 10th division office. They instantly started playing with their pile of toys in the corner, Matsumoto sitting at her desk and reluctantly starting her paperwork.

She knew that her _taichou_ was out with the new recruits, as was Ichigo. The flood of new shinigami was taxing them both, and while Matsumoto was usually out there with him, she had been recruited to watch the twins.

She sighed, looking to the pair with a small smile. They were adorable, little four year old versions of Toshiro. Sora was a bit more like his Papa, Toshiro, quiet and calculating while still commanding and thoughtful. Yoru, however, was a lot more like his father, brash and spontaneous, but still kind and compassionate.

Matsumoto laughed slightly, thinking back. It had been fun to watch her two friends learn how to be parents, throughout the trials of babies and toddlers. The years of being a 'mother' had softened Toshiro a little; while he was still the commanding and genius _taichou_ he had always been, he was a little less harsh and cold.

Ichigo had grown up a lot, and was now a strong and providing father as well as a powerful shinigami. The 9th division was almost as strong as the famed 11th, and they were fiercely loyal to their _taichou_. She was proud of the orange-head.

"Auntie Matsu, Auntie Matsu!"

She looked down into Sora's eyes, not able to speak as the child started. "Come on, let's go see Papa and Daddy!"

"Sora, I don't think…"

Yoru joined his twin, grabbing her hands. "Come on, let's go!"

"What… Sora! Yoru!"

"Come on, come on!"

* * *

"Alright recruits, I've seen some of your skills, and so now I wanted to give you a bit of a treat, as well as a demonstration." Ichigo said loudly. "Kit, if you would."

The woman came forward, a rogue grin on her face and her right hand touching the hilt of her short zanpaktou where it hung from it's sheath attached over her left shoulder. There were some murmurs about it and Ichigo grinned.

"Do not underestimate her. Kitsune is my _fukutaichou_, and her zanpaktou is powerful despite it's size."

She chuckled, drawing her sword and placing the palm of her left hand against the flat of the blade in front of her. "Ready, _taichou_?"

"As always."

"Then Fire Away! _Oni!_"

The short sword glowed and changed, shifting to the shape of a gun with a long thin barrel. It was nearly 2 feet long, and the short blade-like muzzle could obviously double as a sword.

Ichigo swung Zangestu, charging her and beginning the battle. The recruits watched with awe in their eyes, jumping as the swords clashed. Kit fired off a reiatsu bullet from the muzzle of her zanpaktou and Ichigo had to bring Zangetsu's wide blade up to block.

The fight went on for a few moments, and then Ichigo called for a stop. "Good, Kit." He turned to the recruits. "This is the sort of stuff we'll be doing during training; you'll be paired up and spar. That way you'll be able to find each other's strengths, weaknesses, and skills. A squad works better together when they can fight as one." He grinned. "Dismissed!"

He turned, placing Zangetsu at his back as he turned to look into his lover's teal eyes. He smiled, moving forward to kiss him. "Hey _yuki hime_."

Toshiro smiled back. "Hey yourself. Big crop, isn't it?"

"Sure is. We're gonna get a lot more, the Academy sure is growing." Ichigo commented. He gently took his lover's hand, squeezing softly.

They walked in silence for a while, quiet and comfortable. The silence was broken as Toshiro tripped, falling forward. Ichigo quickly caught him, holding him against his chest.

Ichigo swallowed slightly as he found himself nose to nose with his lover. He could see every detail of Toshiro's teal eyes, his pale skin and dark eyelashes. The smaller's pale lips parted slightly, his cool breath ghosting out to move over Ichigo's lips.

They remained there, Ichigo memorizing the feel of that small body against his own. It was a feeling he knew well, the curves of Toshiro's body were no stranger to him.

But now, in this moment, everything was sharp and clear, in focus like it had never been.

He knew. This was the moment that he had been waiting for.

"Marry me." Ichigo breathed.

Toshiro blinked, and then a wide grin spread across his face. "About time."

Their lips meshed together, bodies pressing tighter together. They separated slowly, and then Ichigo spoke, his voice breathless. "Is that a yes?"

Toshiro laughed, flinging his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Of course it is!" He laughed again, and then leaned back to cup Ichigo's cheek gently. "_Baka_…" he whispered lovingly.

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

Two little bodies hit theirs and Ichigo swung his oldest son up into the air. Yoru giggled happily, holding onto his father's neck and Ichigo balanced him on a hip, Sora settling in a similar position in Toshiro's arms.

The family moved away, and Matsumoto, who stood behind them, stared in shock, looking into the eyes of the elder two whom had tripped his Papa.

The twins looked at each other, mischief shining in their eyes, and then looked back to Matsumoto, holding little fingers to their lips in a 'shh' gesture.

Matsumoto grinned to herself.

"Little rats!!"

* * *

Alright, and here's the promised summary for _Finding You_, the sequel to _Behind Those Teal Eyes_!

**In the years since the birth of the twins, the war has continued, sending Karakura Town and the Soul Society further into danger. As the Soul Society continues to protect everyone, the now 19 year old twins are pulled into the battle. But when their parents are taken hostage into Hueco Mundo they take things into their own hands, traveling to the Hollow's world to rescue their parents… and to stop the war.**

The first chapter of this should be up before long, but I'm having difficulty finding time to type, as you can tell with my lateness on this chapter. It will be going up before long though, as well as a side story called _Mom, I Want You To Meet… _Stay tuned for them!


	15. Bonus Chapter: Discover

Alright, since we've gone, what… almost a year (I had to check…!) since I promised the sequel to this story, it's finally time for it! I figured I would post something on Behind Those Teal Eyes so that those of you who read that and had it on story alert would know about the others. There are currently 5 stories in the Behind Those Teal Eyes universe.

Behind Those Teal Eyes

Mom, I Want You To Meet…

Dream Sweet

When You Look Me In The Eyes

Good Morning

That's the total amount of stories… Wow, I have no life, huh? Actually, that's a lie… And then there's Finding You, the sequel, which comes out… dun, dun, dun… in TWO DAYS!!! YAY!

Anywho, I figured I would let ya'll know, and, to make sure that you didn't wait all that time for nothing (and to make sure this chapter doesn't get me in trouble…) I have a short story that I wrote that just never made it into the actual chapters. It just broke up the action too much, but it was adorable, so I kept it around. It was originally supposed to go in right before chapter 14, it was a short little bit of IchiHichiHitsu, but it just didn't fit.

I've spruced it up a bit from what it was, as it was originally just a short scene. I extended it into pretty much what I described at the beginning of Chapter 14, the night that the three of them had together. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to see you all on December 1st for the release of Finding You!

Warning: There is some threesome here, IchiHichiHitsu, although I don't go into massive detail. If you don't like that, please do not read it. And, as always, I claim no rights to Bleach.

* * *

Discover

Ichigo smiled, leaning away from the crib in front of him, his fingers slipping away from the child that lay before him. The baby shifted slightly, rolling closer to the identical form that lay beside him and snuggling close.

Ichigo turned his head as soon as he felt the presence of his lover come forward, a soft look in his chocolate eyes. Toshiro smiled as he saw their sons curled together in the blankets, leaning down to kiss their foreheads.

"They're already getting close…" Toshiro murmured, his fingers gently stroking the soft downy orange hair that covered the younger's head. "I'm glad. I just hope that they'll always be that way."

The taller man chuckled faintly. "I'm sure that they will. If they're anything like us, they'll do anything to be together."

"I'm kind of sad though, that we have to leave them here for the night. Even though Unohana-_taichou_ is only doing it to make sure that they'll be okay."

Ichigo leaned to kiss him softly, smiling. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Unohana-_taichou_ would never let anything happen, and she would let us know if anything did."

Toshiro snorted faintly, but nodded. "Yea…" He reached out to gently tangle his fingers with Ichigo's, their hands fitting together easily. Ichigo raised their hands to gently kiss Toshiro's knuckles, his chocolate eyes gleaming.

"I love you, _yuki hime_."

Toshiro smiled, and then pulled on Ichigo's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Ichigo followed him easily, and the two of them headed back towards their home. Already their reiatsu was swirling together in excitement, and Ichigo could feel the heat rising in his body even as Toshiro's icy presence rose from its resting place in his mind. They had been apart for so long, had not had this coupling that they both placed so much meaning on, their bodies were crying for each other.

Some part of Ichigo was sure that this was the reason that Unohana had wanted to keep their sons with her for the night; anyone with any sort of sensing capabilities had to be able to feel the tension and want between the two lovers. Their bond was deep, and they needed each other.

As soon as the door shut behind them Ichigo lifted Toshiro easily into his arms, settling the tiny _taichou_ against his chest. Toshiro in turn wrapped his arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders, his legs around his muscular waist. Their bodies pressed together tightly, Ichigo maneuvered them to the bedroom, his eyes locked on Toshiro's teal orbs.

The orange-head lay them down on the futon, Toshiro's slender frame atop his. They simply stared at each other for a long time, Ichigo's fingers stroking gently across Toshiro's baby soft cheeks, the smaller's hands brushing over Ichigo's orange hair and across his features. Their reiatsu meshed and melded together, and both shivered as their connection strengthened and revived, sending waves of warmth and cold down both their spines.

"I'm so glad…" Ichigo murmured. "I'm so glad that you're okay…"

Toshiro smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin. "I've told you before; you'll never let me go. I knew that you would find me." He lay his head down, pressing his ear against Ichigo's throat, sighing happily as his lover's strong heart pounded against his cheek.

Ichigo's fingers began to travel, and then he carefully flipped them over, his larger body pressing Toshiro against the blankets. The _taichou_ stared up at him with large, trusting teal eyes, love and complete surrender in them. Ichigo felt his heart warm; he knew very well that Toshiro had never trusted anyone like he did Ichigo, and that made him feel higher than the clouds.

They kissed slow and deep, relishing in the feel of each other. Their bodies may be crying for each other, but both knew that this wasn't something they needed to rush. This would be so much more than sex; it would be love, pure, passionate, and simple.

There was a slight pang in Ichigo's mind and he pulled back from Toshiro, his brows drawing together. The smaller tilted his head, concern flitting across his features. "Ichigo?"

The orange-head sighed slightly. "It's Ogichi."

Understanding dawned on Toshiro's face, and he reached out and laced his fingers with his lover's. "He feels alone, doesn't he?"

Ichigo nodded. "I wish I could help him out… He's been a great friend, and help, and he – God help him – he loves you more than life itself, just like I do. I never thought I would say that about him, but I've never seen him like this before. He's so… well, happy."

A blush spread across Toshiro's features at those words. He looked down, and then back up at Ichigo. "There's nothing that we can do?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not that I know of… We could go into my inner world, I suppose…"

_**Hold on, I think I have an idea.**_

There was a sharp drain on Ichigo's reiatsu, causing the orange-head to gasp and wince, and then there was a pulling sensation. Toshiro blinked in shock as a white form flickered into view beside the futon, and then Ogichi solidified.

All three looked at each other, shock on their faces, and then Ogichi grinned. "It worked!" He then slinked forward, pressing himself between the two. Ichigo fell back reluctantly, allowing Ogichi to press his body against Toshiro's. "I'm so glad yer okay, _hime_."

Toshiro smiled, kissing Ogichi's white face gently. Ichigo frowned, pushing his way back into the embrace. "Hey, just cause you're out here doesn't mean you can push me out of the way."

Ogichi grinned, and then reached out, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ichigo's neck, bringing their lips together roughly. Ichigo squealed rather girlishly, making Toshiro laugh as the orange-head's eyes widened. Ogichi separated them and then smiled, an expression softer than his normal grin. "Oh come on, aibou, whatever made ya think I would leave ya out?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You called me aibou."

Ogichi nodded. "You are my partner, now more than ever."

That made Ichigo stare for a moment before he coughed faintly, looking away from his double. Toshiro laughed softly again, and then slid between the two, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. That woke the orange-head up, and he responded, looping his arms around Toshiro's waist and pressing them close together, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

Toshiro shivered faintly as he felt Ogichi's cold skin press to his back, and then chilly lips scaled his throat, hands roaming his sides beneath the folds of his _shihakshou_. The warmth of Ichigo from his front was balanced by the cold of Ogichi from behind, and it created a whirl of emotions and feelings that Toshiro wasn't sure how to handle.

Ogichi suddenly reached over Toshiro's shoulder, roughly grabbing Ichigo's chin and crushing their lips together. Toshiro moaned faintly as they moved closer, pressuring him between their chests. The small man began to push Ichigo's clothes away from his tanned skin, wanting to feel him closer.

All three were naked in moments, skin pressed together, kissing and touching softly and gently. Ichigo fell back, his back pressed to the sheets, Ogichi looming over him with Toshiro between the two of them, his chest to Ichigo's. The white form smiled slightly, and then leaned down; taking his two loved ones into his embrace.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes after what felt like years, feeling tired and pleasantly spent. He sighed in content, pressing his cheek closer to the cold skin beneath him, snuggling closer to the chest that he lay against.

Toshiro's teal eyes opened to stare at him across the expanse of Ogichi's white chest, a smile lingering in his teal eyes. Ichigo's fingers danced over his lover's cheek, a smile on his lips as they did. Ogichi's arms, looped around both of their waists, tightened gently, holding them close to his sides.

"I love you…" Ichigo murmured softly, aiming the words at both his small lover and his white Hollow. He closed his eyes in tired content, his breathing starting to even out.

"Love you too…" Toshiro murmured. "Both of you…" He too was starting to drift off against Ogichi's chest, his hand resting on the Hollow's abdomen.

Ogichi was silent for a time, and then he spoke softly, closing his black/gold eyes and pressing his cheek against Ichigo's orange hair, his left hand playing in Toshiro's hair. "I love you…"

* * *

Well, there you have it, a little snippit of something from Behind Those Teal Eyes. I hope that you enjoyed it, and I look forward to seeing you all for Finding You!


End file.
